The Journey
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Haylie's the new Diva in the WWE, and here's her journey in it, from her first match to winning a championship to being a manager of the Tag Team Champions, to dealing with drama, will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

_Just to let you know, some of this story takes place like around 2007-2008)_

It was a Tuesday night, which meant it was Smackdown tapings and the new Diva by the name of Haylie Trudel was making her debut on the Blue Brand that was in the Staple Center in Los Angeles, California. Haylie was wearing her outfit of a white tube top that just covered her breasts, blue acid washed skinny jeans and black converse shoes. Her blond that had the tips of it died black was in a pony tail and was looking for her locker room and was lost as ever.

"Are you Haylie?" She heard someone ask that was behind her.

Haylie turned around and saw a girl with another shade of blond hair that was wavy and she was wearing a black slim fitting tank top, bell bottom jeans and black high heel ankle boots.

"Yeah." Haylie replied, her voice cracking up from nervousness.

"Nice to met you, I'm Michelle McCool." She said introducing herself to Haylie. "You're looking for your locker room, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Haylie replied.

"Well, it's beside mine so…" Michelle started as she and Haylie started to look for Haylie's locker room.

.x

"Well, here it is, as I said before, mine's right beside yours, so have any questions, just knock on the door, I'll always answer." Michelle said as she walked to her locker room and closed the door.

Haylie walked into her locker room, placed her gym bag on a nearby bench and grabbed her attire for the evening, which was a white and neon green star slim fitting tank top, black baggy jeans with rips in the knees and her converse shoes that she already has on now. Huh, funny thing is that in her debut match, she was facing someone with the name Michelle McCool…at least it's nice too meet the opponents before one of you beats the other to a bloody pulp.

_FF to a few minutes._

"You ready?" Michelle asked as soon as she saw Haylie walk towards her.

"As I'll ever be." Haylie replied.

"Well, good luck." Michelle said as her theme song started to play.

As she walked out to the stage, she'd heard the announcer say, "This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool." And Haylie also heard the screams and the cheers from the fans.

_Well, here I go _Haylie thought as she heard her theme song _Low _by Flo Rida being played and hearing the announcer say as she was making her way to the stage. "And her opponent, making her debut, from Long Island, New York, Haylie Trudel." And surprisingly, the fans were cheering for her, and hearing a few chants of her name, she couldn't decode it.

Haylie walked down to the ring, moved to her right so she could slap the hands of her soon to be fans before she officially made her way inside the ring. Once she did, she walked over to the second turnbuckle and flashed the peace sign and heard a few morechants from the fans.

When she got off the turnbuckle, the match started with the two Divas locking up for a few minutes before Michelle kneeing Haylie in the abdomen, which made Haylie fall down automatically feeling the pain. Michelle brought her back up n her two feet and Irish whipped her to the nearest turnbuckle where Michelle ran to Haylie, but instead of hitting her, she someone have the agility to climb to the top turnbuckle, grab her hair and pulled Haylie down for some sort of facebuster. Michelle made the first pinfall of the match, but only got a two count.

.x

_FF to the End_

It was close to the end of the match, and Haylie irish-whipped Michelle to the turnbuckle, and where Haylie ran up to Michelle and dropkicking her in the face, and then Haylie made the last pinfall of the night, getting the one-two-three.

"Here is you're winner, Haylie Trudel." The announcer said as her theme song started to play and the ref raised her hand in victory. After that, Haylie walked over to Michelle, picked her up and said "Thanks for allowing me to fight such a tough competitor like yourself." And shook her hand before exiting the ring to backstage.

.x

"Congratulations on winning your first match Haylie." Michelle said as soon as she caught up with Haylie backstage.

"Thanks." Haylie said.

"And you're last name's Trudel? Do you know a guy named Josh Trudel?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother, why?" Haylie asked.

"So Smackdown's New Diva is basically a second generation Diva. That's cool.2 Michelle commented.

"Yeah, it is, and I'm planning to make the same kind of impact that he's made on Raw over here on Smackdown."


	2. Chapter 2

Smackdown was over and Haylie was in her locker room getting ready for the hotel wearing a purple slim fitting tank top, black jean capri shorts and white converse shoes. She grabbed her gym bag, walked out of the locker room by herself for no longer then like five seconds because she was met up with Michelle.

"Hey congratulations in that match tonight." She said.

"Thanks, I'm just glad I didn't screw up." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Before you leave Miss Trudel, the general manager likes to see you." Some stag crew said as they walked past her.

"What the heck did I do? I'm not even here for like two hours or so and yet I already get called in." Haylie said.

"Don't usually, when it comes to new talent, the only reason why they get called to the GM is either for her to congratulate them on a match, or give them a storyline." Michelle said as she followed Haylie to the general manager's office.

.x

Once Michelle lightly knocked on the door, both Divas heard a faint 'Come in' and opened the door and entered the average sized room.

"You must be Haylie I presume?" Asked the General Manager. "By the way, my name's Olivia DiBiase." She added.

"Isn't you're father the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase by any chance?" Haylie asked.

"Actually yeah it is." Olivia said.

"I thought you were to be an actual Diva and not be a GM of a brand." Haylie said.

"Well, I'm still developing to become one, and the general manager of SD is the only place I could be here in the WWE for now, so…." Olivia trailed her thought off. "Anyways, there reason why I asked for you to come to my office is that, even though it's you're first day here in the WWE, I've already talked this over with Creative, and they want you to be in a storyline." Olivia said.

"Great." Haylie said.

"Alright, I thought you'd would've slapped me in the face or something. Anyways, back on topic, as it goes, you'd be basically a WWE Diva/manager to an ECW tag team." Olivia continued.

"So ECW and Smackdown and possibly Raw are basically using Superstars and Divas from the other brand even though it's like five months since the actual draft?" Haylie asked.

"Exactly, but you'll only be a manager to them only when they're on Smackdown, which is like three times out of the month I think, or it could've be more, I have to ask Tiffany about that one." Olivia said.

"Alright, who is this tag team that I'm going to be managing?" Haylie asked.

"You know that online talk show _The Dirt Sheet?" _Olivia asked.

"Yeah, before tonight I've been watching a little bits of it, why?" Haylie asked.

"The two people that do that show are the team that you're going to be managing." Olivia replied.

"Great, from what I hear from them on the Dirt Sheet, they're annoying, self centered jerks. Now I get to see how much they double that in person." Haylie replied with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Glad you're enjoying this so far." Olivia said, not taking the sarcasm at all. "Tomorrow, I would like you and them to come join me in the hotel conference room, don't worry, I'll have Michelle show you the way to that, and we'll discuss it more then, alright, other than that, have a nice night, and enjoy your time on Smackdown." Olivia said as Haylie and Michelle exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Next Day_

The next day, Haylie was sleeping somehow good in her hotel bed when there was a knock on the door and someone saying, "Haylie get up, you got to go to that storyline meeting with Olivia, remember?"

"Oh fuck." Haylie said as she shot out of bed, and actually fell out of bed and landed on her ass.

"You alright." The person said as the thud was made.

"Yeah Michelle." Haylie said as she quickly made her way over to her suitcase and got changed in a pink graphic t-shirt with the words written in white _Yes I'm a Bitch, Just not yours, _black short shorts and white fuzzy slippers.

She'd opened the door to reveal that it was actually Michelle looking like she was fully awake.

"What time is it?" Haylie asked.

"I think six." Michelle replied.

"Why do people like to hold meeting around this time?" Haylie asked.

"I don't know—that's why I never go to them." Michelle replied.

.x

"Ah, Haylie, just in time." Olivia said as she walked into the conference room and sat on one of the chairs opposite Olivia and the two guys sitting beside her.

"Yeah, but did you have to schedule it at six in the freaking morning? Why couldn't it be like at two in the afternoon or something?" Haylie asked.

"Only time I could get this room, anyways, before we start, Haylie, this is John and Mike, guys, this is the newest Diva on Smackdown, who is also your manager for the time being Haylie Trudel." Olivia said.

"Ah, Looser one and Looser two, when can ya both die?" Haylie asked.

"Was that a serious question?" Mike asked.

"Could be, depends on how you take it." Haylie replied.

"Anyways, as I started to say with Haylie last night at the SD taping was that she would be the manager of you two only when you guys are on Smackdown, but what I kind of forgot to mention to her is that she of course would be on that Dirt Sheet show you guys do."

Haylie was leaning on her chair when she heard Olivia say what she said, then of course she leaned back to far and landed on her ass once again, saying, "What? I have to be on a show where these two moronic beings just make fun of people?"

"Hey, we're not moronic." John said in defence.

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that pretty boy." Haylie said as she set her chair right and sat back down—making sure that she doesn't fall on it again.

"As you said before yes Haylie, you would be on a show where they would make fun of other people—which by the way, they're absolutely funny as hell, just as long as you guys don't make fun of me, we're all good."

"Don't worry Olive, we won't." Mike reassured her.

"Anyways, well, there was also one very important detail I'd almost forgot to mention." Olivia said.

"What, I got to be the girlfriend of one of these two creatures too?" Haylie asked. "If so, can I just get myself fired right now?"

"Actually yeah." Olivia replied.

"I'm just going to take another guess and say it's the guy who basically say all chicks want him and all the guys want to _be _him, which by the way, why would a guy would want to be a husky freak?" Haylie asked.

"Well, actually yeah, it is that guy." Olivia replied.

"Oh just fucktastic, why did I sign up to be in the WWE in the first place?" Haylie asked herself.

"Because you know sooner or later you get to be associated with guys like us." John replied for her.

"Yeah, that." Haylie said as she planted her head on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what did she say?" Michelle asked as soon as she saw Haylie walk out of the conference room.

"Well, she'd forgotten to add that I would be a part of the Dirt Sheet and that I would be Mike's girlfriend." Haylie replied as they were heading towards the elevator.

"Wow….harsh." Michelle commented.

"Like I know, right?" Haylie asked as the elevator door closed and they were going to their respective floors. "Looks like I'm going back and try to get some sleep." Haylie commented.

"Yeah, well, don't expect that little bit of paradise to be long, as if someone would probably be waking you up for something stupid." Michelle said.

"Would that someone be you by any chance?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, I usually wake random people up in the morning just to piss them off." Michelle said with a smile on her face.

"You wake people up at this time just to piss them off?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, call me weird, but hey, it's fun once you get used to it." Michelle said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, that _is _a little weird." Haylie said as they hear the elevator door ding and open to have them on their room floor. When they got out of the elevator, Michelle said, "Hey, how about round lunch hour or something, we head out for a girls day our or something, just having us get used to each other?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Haylie said as she entered her room and just fell on her bed and tried to fall soundly asleep when her cell phone was literally blaring the song _Get this Party Started _by Pink.

"What?" Haylie asked as soon as she finally got out of bed and answered her phone.

"_Dude, are you PMSing or something_?" Asked a familiar voice.

"No Josh, I think I'm suffering from "INeedSleep-itis." Haylie replied.

"_Uh, why do you need sleep?" _Josh asked.

"Well, I was interrupted of it a few minutes ago because I had to discuss some stupid storyline and I need sleep." Haylie said.

"_What storyline?" _Josh asked.

"I'll tell you later because I _really _need some fucking sleep." Haylie said as she hung up on her twenty four year old brother and went back to sleep.

She either _really _needed to get fired _fast, _or need to get ready to murder one of them whenever one of them is _really _pissing her off.


	5. Chapter 5

"So are you glad that you joined the WWE?" Michelle asked with a huge smile on her face.

Her and Haylie were just hanging out at the hotel pool sitting on the lawn chairs having another chat-fest, or more specifically, Michelle making fun of Haylie for the situation she was currently in.

"Yeah I was _before _I knew I would be managing some freaks, and since I do, I want to just get fired _fast, _or possibly get transferred to Raw." Haylie said.

"Well, I don't think a transfer would work. When Olive likes a new superstar or diva, she gets them on Smackdown and keeps them there until the draft." Michelle said.

"When's the draft?" Haylie asked.

"Usually a few weeks or a month after Wrestlemania." Michelle said.

"When's Wrestlemania?" Haylie asked.

"Well, the next Wrestlemania is Wrestlemania 24, and I don't think that's till some-point in March…..of next year." Michelle replied.

"Damn it." Haylie said.

"Guess you really want a draft soon?" Michelle asked.

"Damn right I do." Haylie said. "But, I just got to live out this storyline….and to make sure that my sanity is still in check." Haylie said.

"Yeah, I guess you have to do that." Michelle said.

.x

"So, what storyline are you in again, since you didn't want to tell me earlier on the phone?" Asked Haylie's older brother Josh.

He was in Haylie's hotel room, him almost _begging _his younger sister to tell him what kind of storyline she was in.

"Well, as said by Olivia was that I would be an on screen girlfriend to someone and a manager of an ECW team." Haylie replied.

"Who and who?" Josh asked.

"John and Mike." Haylie replied.

"Those two? They'll make you insane in less than a week if they wanted to, why them?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, you got to ask Olivia, if it was up to me, I would of much rather be fighting for a championship if the Women's Championship was on Smackdown." Haylie said.

"Yeah, but I think that sooner or later that whoever makes those championship belts would possible be making a new one for you Smackdown Divas." Josh said.

"Yeah, and it better be prettier than Raw's Women's title belt." Haylie said, totally taking her mind off the conversation that she and Josh were having before she went off to the topic of championship belts.

"Well, back to the topic before championship belts, I just hope you survive the stupid storyline. Anyways, did you say who was going to be your on screen boyfriend by any chance, if you didn't, who is it?" Josh said.

_Damn it. _Haylie thought, "Mike."

"Wow, now I better start praying that you'll survive this." Josh commented.


	6. Chapter 6

_Next Smackdown Tapings_

Haylie was in her locker room, getting ready for her tag team match with Michelle verses girls named Victoria and Natalya. Haylie was wearing a bright blue graphic t-shirt with an ice cube that was melting with steam and with words, _Solid, Liquid, Gas: THEY ALL MATTER, _green skinny jeans and black and purple converse shoes. Her hair was in a loose ponytail with the bangs covering her eyes.

She was lightly jogging on one spot just to warm herself up when there was faint knock on the door. "Come in." Haylie said as the person who entered the room was a petite blond who was wearing a black and blue wrestling attire with white and black wrestling boots.

"Hi, I just came here to see who was this new girl that Michelle was tagging with, my name's Natalya, but you could call me Nattie if you want." She said.

Haylie stopped jogging and said, "Well, my name's Haylie." She said.

"Nice to meet you Haylie and good luck." Natalya said as she walked out of the locker room.

"Well, she seems like a nice girl." Haylie commented to herself as she walked out of her locker room.

.x

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool." The announcer said as her theme song started to play and she started to make her way out to the ring.

At the gorilla position, Haylie, Natalya and her tag team partner Victoria were awaiting to make their entrances when Haylie still had that nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Guys, is it natural to have a nervous feeling everytime you go out there?" Haylie asked.

"Well, yeah for me it is, or I think it is, I really don't know at times." Victoria said as she heard the song _Low _by Flo Rida.

"Well, here I go, good luck." Haylie said.

"And her tag team partner, from Long Island, New York, Haylie Trudel." The announcer said as Haylie walked to the stage, she heard the roar of the crowd Smackdown was performing at, and even though it was her second night, she was actually getting used to the crowd cheering for her.

She was walking down the ramp, slapping some of the fans' hands along the way until she was at the side of the ring, where she'd backed up, ran and slid into the ring. She made her way over to the second turnbuckle to the beat of the music and raised her hands up and lowered them down as the song was saying _low _eight times.

.x

_FF to the End_

The legal people in the ring was Haylie and Victoria as Haylie Irish-whipped Victoria to the turnbuckle, and Haylie in the middle of the ring, ran straight towards Victoria and drop-kicked her in the face and got the one two three.

"Here are you're winners, Michelle McCool and Haylie Trudel." The announcer said as the ref raised Haylie and Michelle's hands in victory…and Haylie was having fun on Smackdown…now who would like to ruin that?


	7. Chapter 7

"Congratulations on another win Haylie." Michelle said as she and Haylie walked back to the locker room.

"Thanks." Haylie said.

"NNo problem, I just have a feeling that you're going to get a successful career in the WWE." Michelle said.

"Thank you." Haylie said as she walked inside her locker room and towards her gym bag, and got changed in a light blue halter top that pushed up her breasts, but didn't make her look like a slut, baggy white jeans and her black converse shoes. She took her hair out of the pony tail and ruffled it up with her hands and brushed parts of it with her hands. Once she saw what she had done to her hair in the mirror, she said, "That looks perfect," then went to sit on the bench, grabbed a magazine and started reading it.

Two minutes later, there was another knock on the door. "I swear if someone knocks on that door again I'm going to murder them." She muttered before saying, "What?"

"Did you forgot about the storyline or something blondy?" A oh so familiar voice said.

_My God, I was planning on forgetting it thanks to you. _Haylie thought as she put her magazine back into her gym bag, got up off the bench and walked out of her locker room.

"What's wrong with you?" Mike asked.

"Oh gee, it could be that I get stuck with two losers who think they could get any chick they want?" Haylie asked with a smile on her face.

"Great—we get a manager who likes to throw insults." John said.

"And I'm damn good at throwing insults." Haylie said as her and the duo of losers started walking to the gorilla position.

"So at least we know you were from Long Island." John said.

"And I'm guessing you'd watched my match?. Haylie asked.

.Actually yeah we did.. Mike said.

."Why?" Haylie asked.

"Can we just watch a match without a reason?" Mike asked.

"I guess." Haylie said.

"Well, could I just say you did awesome out there." Mike said as he'd placed his arm around Haylie's waist.

"Get you're arm off of me." Haylie said, thinking in her head _Great, when the fuck is this over?_


	8. Chapter 8

After that first ordeal was over, Haylie was back in her locker room, looking through her bag for her sweater as she heard the song _Hollaback Boy _by Cobra Starship being blasted somewhere.

"Hello, you got Haylie." Haylie said.

"_Looks like I got some "unfortunate" news for you Hay." _ Michelle said.

"What do you mean?" Haylie said.

"_Well, I've just heard who you're roommates are, and uh, it's not good." _ Michelle said.

"Who are they?" Haylie asked.

"_John and Mike." _Michelle said.

"I'm guessing this is for the "realness" of the storyline, right?" Haylie asked.

"_Nah, I think they want to annoy you." _Michelle said.

"Figures—they'll annoy me like they'll annoy everyone." Haylie said. "I'll talk to you later." She added as she hung up her phone and placed it in her pocket, grabbed her gym bag and walked out of the locker room.

.x

Haylie walked into her hotel room, seeing it in it's usual emptiness. "Huh, must be out partying or something." Haylie muttered as she opened up her suitcase and got hanged into a white _I LOVE NY _tank top and black and green PJ pants. Once she was done, she grabbed her smaller bag out of her big one, opened that and took out her booked called _Burned _and started to read that for a little while.

As soon as she was literally done the book, she'd looked at the clock and saw that it was two thirty in the morning, and she'd got back to the hotel at like around eleven thirty to midnight. "Holy crap I need sleep." She said as she put the book on the nightstand, brought her purse up to her level and took out her iPod and selected her _Helps me Sleep _playlist and picked the song _Please Don't Stop the Music _by _Rihanna _and her eyes closed for sleep…

The time was four thirty in the morning when John and Mike entered the room, making as much noise as possibly could…..plus waking up Haylie.

"Uh guys—do you mind shutting the hell up…I'm trying to fucking sleep."

There was a period of silence before John randomly comments, "We don't sleep at the Palace of Wisdom."

"Oh my fucking God." Haylie said as she plopped her head back on the pillow, puts her headphones back in her iPod and blares whatever song she was listening to.


	9. Dirt Sheet 1

_*I credit parts of this chapter to: coolchic79260 because if it wasn't for her, I would still be thinking of an idea for this…so I thank her LOTS!* _

_Beginning_

"_In a world full of winners and losers, two men and diva have risen above to bring you: _The Dirt Sheet."

…

"Hi, I'm John Morrison and everyday if I don't do yoga, I'll end up looking like Festus." John said, signalling that the show was starting…or just wants to do some random introduction, Haylie still doesn't know it yet.

"I'm your Chick Magnet, the Miz." Mike said with some unusual pep in his voice.

"And I'm Haylie Trudel." Haylie said with a little bit of happiness in her voice, even though she was wearing a dark outfit, consisting of a grey tube top, black arm warmers, grey and black skinny jeans and black converse shoes, and her hair was in a high side pony tail, showing more of the black she'd dyed in her hair.

"We bring you a new segment on this show called _Behind the Superstar, _where one week we'll talk to you how a Raw superstar was "brought up" in life, and how a Smackdown superstar was "brought up" in life, and this week, we're going over to Monday Night Raw to talk to you about the IC Champion Josh Trudel's upbringings." John said as Haylie turned to him, wide mouthed as in saying _What the hell are you doing…?_

…

_*First "confession"*_

_A video clip of Josh Trudel's "up-bringings" (as John would like to call it), the setting was at some sort of an abandoned alley as "Josh" was wearing a black tank top, grey jeans and black converse shoes. Acting like he's about to cry, he said, "When I was nine, me and my little sister would always play fight in our basement…she would always win, proving to me that girls could fight better than me."_

_*Second "confession"*_

_This next shot, "Josh" was walking along a barbed-wired fence, then turned so that he would be looking at the direction and said, "High school, terrible year for me, nobody liked me, no girl would like to date me, no guy would like to be friends with me for this one reason: I liked….liked both guys and girls."_

_*Last "confession"*_

_This (hopefully) last clip shown "Josh" was sitting having his left leg sitting straight on the ground and his right leg was bended so the knee was near his abdomen, and he'd said, "During those imfamous college years—my high-school past continued to haunt me, the same exact things that happened to me then, happened to me there….and the reason? Because I was labelled an "STD-on legs."_

…

The clip was over, and Haylie had the biggest shocked face that anyone could have. "So Haylie…how does it feel to have such a terrible loner, freak, looser of a brother?" Mike asked.

"Look, first things first, I didn't beat my brother every single time we wrestled, I was five when he was nine, how the heck is that possible? Secondly, my brother wasn't bi, he had tons of girlfriend in highschool, and currently has one now, and wants to marry her and third, my brother wasn't a freak in college, he was like the party-boy back then." Haylie said.

"Are you sure about that Haylie?" Mike asked.

"Yes I'm damn serious about that Miz, like, he's my brother, I should know everything about him." Haylie said. There was a period of silence after she said that, then Mike broke the silence by saying,. "Looks like we'd just learned that Miss Haylie Trudel loves to deny the fact that her brother is the lamest person on this planet, and she is really resisting the urge to say that she keeps on wishing that her and Josh wasn't related because Haylie is embarrassed that her brother is a looser who should not be on the face of this planet."

"Miz…I'm going to say this once and only one: SHUT UP! STOP INSULTING MY BROTHER!"

There was another period of silence, and Haylie was looking like she was about to cry, and she was to, until John said, "Well, that's enough time we have for this week, because in life, there are winners…" He trailed off by pointing at himself, Haylie and Mike. "…and there are losers." He, obviously referring to Haylie's brother to be the _loser._

"Be Jealous!" Mike and John said together as the showed closed.

Once the show was over, Haylie asked, "Can I seriously kill you two now?"

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because you'd just happen to insult my brother with his sister having the front row seat to listen to it, who couldn't you guys insult him last week." Haylie sad.

"Eh, insulting him this week while you're here would've been more sweeter for us to enjoy." John said.

"Oh shut up pretty boy." Haylie said as she got up from her seat and walked away from the Dirt Sheet set. When Haylie was out of ear shot, Mike turned to John and asked, "I just hope she doesn't like she's hell on earth or something everyday, other wise, one of us gets killed if we get on her horrible side."

"I thought people just have the good side and the bad side?" John asked.

"Well, for Haylie's sake, from what I can tell, she has the good side, the bad side and the horrible side, at least on the bad side, you live the next day." Mike said.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Haylie was surprisingly up at seven in the morning just because she was planning on just hanging out with Michelle, Natalya and Victoria basically for the whole day, and frankly, she would be glad to be anywhere else than with these two "winners" for a day. She was currently in the bathroom, just token a shower and she was still wrapped in a towel and was currently blow-drying her hair when there was a knock on the door and someone saying, "_What's taking you there so long? I thought girls took like two hours in the bathroom getting ready for the day, not things like you." _Well, that was a Mike thing to say.

"Uh, I am a girl thank you very much loser, and uh, yeah, it's called I still have to do my hair which takes about two hours, and my makeup which takes around three hours, so I'll be here for a while." Haylie replied.

"_God damnit." _Mike said as he'd walked away from the bathroom.

"Ahha, loser." Haylie muttered as she went back to blowdrying her hair. Yeah, she kindly "forgot" to mention that she has to apply some face acne stuff on her face and do her eyebrows, so yeah…she _will _be here for a while, that was why she woke up at seven, and set up the girls day out thing at around two.

.x

"Haylie, you almost done in there or what?" Mike asked for like the billionth time as he checked the clock and it read _10:33, _"you do know that there's two other people in this room that would like to use the bathroom." He added.

"So, it's called waking up earlier than seven to do all that." Haylie replied.

"What exactly are you doing in there anyways?" Mike asked as he walked up to the bathroom, opened the door and saw Haylie still in her towel that she used earlier, straightened blond hair and with pink stuff all over her face.

"Apparently we're being attacked by a blond monster with a pink face, how original,' Mike said as he'd received a kick in the shin by Haylie. "Ow, what was that for?" Mike asked.

"This is clearly stuff I need for my face, ya dumbass." Haylie said.

"Wait, that's stuff for you're face?" John asked, turning around to see a downed Mike holding his shin and Haylie, hands on her hips, ready to pounce on Mike and beat the crap out of him.

"Uh yeah, apparently I'm one of those "lucky" adults that still can get acne." Haylie said.

"You still get acne?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, because I was lucky enough not to get it during those stupid teenager years, but not, it just suddenly wants to make its attack on my face." Haylie said.

"And how old are you?" John asked.

"Twenty." Haylie replied, as she closed the bathroom door.

.x

Like fifteen years (in John and Mike's mind) which was more like five hours, Haylie finally emerged out of the bathroom, wearing a white sequin tank top which was underneath a black sweater and black skinny jeans.

"Thank goodness, it was like fifteen years." Mike said as he ran straight for it and closed the door.

"But it really five hours stupid." Haylie said as she plopped back first on her bed. _God, I can't wait for this to be over._


	11. Chapter 11

"So let me get this straight, they decided to make fun of your own brother?" Asked Victoria.

Her, Natalya, Michelle and Haylie were at a park near the hotel, sitting underneath a tree and just talking about what the hell Haylie went through yesterday.

"Yeah." Haylie said.

"And what did they call him again?" Natalya asked.

"Bi, loner and freak." Haylie said.

"Losers, that's what they are." Victoria said.

"I know, I wish I didn't even accept this damn storyline." Haylie said.

"Yeah, and sadly it ends whenever they break up, and I don't see that happening anytime soon." Michelle said.

"I know, and it sucks." Haylie said suddenly looking at the grass below her.

"Eh, even I know you for like a day or so, you'll survive it with a little bit of you're sanity." Victoria said.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, well, that's what I think." Victoria said.

"Yeah, I hope you're right." Haylie said, then heard the words:

_when im in the club imma need me a few of the things that the bar cant bring,  
first theres money, second its me in the v.i.p. full of guarantees_

"Hello, you got Haylie." Haylie said as she answered her phone.

"_Wanna hang out tonight? You know, the three of us." _Said a oh-so-familiar voice.

"Why? Am I going to get embarrassed in anyway, shape or form?" Haylie asked.

"_No, it's just a simple dinner and a walk on the beach, it's just to have us get to know you a little bit more and for you to get to know us a little bit more…and without you insulting us." _Replied John.

"You serious?" Haylie asked.

"_Yeah I'm serious, so you're up for it?"_


	12. Chapter 12

"Yeah sure, if only you guys won't embarrass me, but _if _you do, I would cut up both you're bodies, throw them in the nearest ocean, but keep you're heads and mount them on my bedroom walls." Haylie said as she hung up her phone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa who the hell were they?" Michelle asked.

"John, who are apparently him and Mike are taking me out for dinner and some walk on some beach, just to get to know each other a little better." Haylie replied.

"Wow." Natalya said. "I have a feeling that that isn't going to go well."

"Yeah I agree, but I'll just beat the crap out of them if they do something evil towards me." Haylie replied.

.x

When Haylie walked into her hotel room, it was empty. "A little bit awkward." She muttered as she went over to her suitcase, opened it up and grabbed a red and black tube top with a Frankenstein skull on the right breast, and some stitches below that, blue short shorts with black leggings that reached the knee were attached to that and white flip flops. When she put that outfit on, she'd looked in the full length mirror, looked it over and said, "Perfect….I hope." Then she went back to her briefcase, grabbed her purple brush and brushed her hair once again, making sure it stayed like the way she had this morning, then grabbed her makeup bag, returned to the bathroom and basically just red-did her whole eye makeup, applied light red eyeshadow, dark, dark, dark eye liner and black mascara. "I just hope I don't look like a depressed emo who loves the colour red as a symbol of blood or something."

Haylie walked out of the bathroom, sat crossed legged against a couch, flipping through the television to see if there was any good shows on when her phone rang once again.

"You got Haylie." She said.

"_If you're eventually ready, you're transportation is downstairs." _Mike said before hanging up.

"That was one time for when I was hanging out with my friends." Haylie muttered as she walked out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Hey Haylie." She heard someone say.

Haylie turned around and saw a guy with short dirty blond hair, mossy green eyes and was wearing a simple outfit of a black tank top, blue jeans and black converse shoes.

"I'm Damien Hardy." He said.

"You mean _the _Damien that the Dirt Sheet made fun of last week?" Haylie asked.

"Sadly yes, well, I should be used to that treatment." Damien said.

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"Well, ever since they'd heard that I was related to a Hardy, they'd started to make fun of me for it, the other stuff, they'd just added in there for fun." Damien said.

"Oh, I feel bad for you about that, and I'm forced to possibly join in on the "fun"." Haylie said.

"So that was why you didn't join in on that last week." Damien said.

"I didn't even know you, I was still new so for people that I don't know, I won't be making fun of them. Anyways, nice meeting you, but I got to go." Haylie said as she made her way to the elevator.

.x

When Haylie walked out of the hotel, the first thing she'd noticed was a large black limo with someone at the end of it. "Hello Miss Trudel." The person (who must've been a driver) said.

"Uh hi." Haylie said as she'd walked up to that entrance, the person opened it and Haylie went inside where she saw John and Mike sat across. "You guys do know that you didn't have to do all this, right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah we know, but we'd wanted to." Mike said.

_Huh, this might not be as bad after all._

"And do you have to look all depressed and emo-like?" John asked.

_Or maybe not._


	13. Chapter 13

The trio of ECW Superstars and Smackdown Diva was at the patio of a small Italian restaurant, with small lights hanging right above them, which made part of the night a little romantic and sweet (in Haylie's case) …two guys who can act like total jerks could be sweet and a little romantic…if they wanted to be.

"You were basically the "troubled kid" in high school?" Asked John, as he couldn't believe what the heck Haylie did during her three years of highschool.

"Yeah, and when I'd figured out that my boyfriend back then was cheating on my with some skank, I'd walked up to them making out in front of a staircase railing, we were on the third floor, and that thing reached till the first floor, as I walked up to them and pushed them over that railing. At the end, they'd suffered severe injuries." Haylie replied.

"Wow, what kind of trouble did you land yourself in?" Mike asked.

"As the principal told me, I would be suspended from school for the whole senior year, until graduation where they told I was lucky to go back for that occasion, and both the parents of my boyfriend then and his girlfriend both pressed charges against me, but the only way that they could drop them was for me to volunteer in every charity I could find for the same span as my senior year—the worst was when I had to volunteer at the soup kitchen." Haylie said, shuddering at the flashback she just replayed in her mind.

"You? Volunteering at the soup kitchen? What's so bad about that?" John asked.

"Some of the girls that were volunteering there as well deliberately poured super hot soup on me because I was more prettier than they were." Haylie said.

"Ouch." Both John and Mike said together.

"I know, and that's why I would never step foot in another soup kitchen again." Haylie said.

"You'd probably had it rough as a kid." Mike commented.

"No duh." Haylie said. "My childhood _did _suck."

"Why did you wanted to be in the WWE?" John asked.

"I'd just found it interesting, and when I first heard of it, I'd started to get some fighting styles under my belt at the age of thirteen, then I'd found a wrestling school and started to train for the WWE, then just recently, I finally made it." Haylie said.

"What kind of fighting did you get as a kid?" Mike asked.

"Well, there is lots, and if I list them, I would bore the hell out of you two, but the major ones I'd developed are kick boxing and any type of martial arts there is." Haylie said.

"Wow." Was all that John and Mike could say again.

.x

"So you reserved a whole freaking beach just for the three of us?" Haylie asked as soon as she saw the limo pull up to a night filled beach.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." John said.

"No I don't, I just find it really sweet…and a little bit romantic." Haylie said with a smile on her face as she, John and Mike got out of the limo.

"You find a beach in the night romantic and sweet?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, doesn't any girl?" Haylie asked.

"You do got a point there." Mike said.

A few minutes of silence as Haylie was looking over the ocean to see the moon, she'd looked to her right and saw Mike standing beside her, but when she turned to her left, she didn't see John.

"Where's John?" Haylie asked.

"I don't know." Mike said, then a few minutes later the 'Chick Magnet' and Haylie heard the song _You and Me _by Lifehouse being blared from somewhere. Mike and Haylie didn't speak for a while until Mike asked, "Um, wanna dance?"

"Sure." Haylie replied as her and Mike walked to what they think was the center of the beach, Mike placing his hands on Haylie's hips, while Haylie placed her hands around Mike's neck and started to slow dance to the beat of the perfect song.

_In a beach building._

In a beach building somewhere on the beach, and standing near a sound system, John was looking out the window to see Mike and Haylie dance. "They would make a cute couple when they eventually go out." John commented.


	14. Dirt Sheet 2

_Beginning_

"_In a world full of winners and looser, two men and diva have risen above to bring you: _**The Dirt Sheet!"**

.x

"Hi, I'm John Morrison, and the only reason why I let churches exist is because I don't want people to start praying at the Palace of Wisdom." John said.

"I'm your Chick Magnet, The Miz." Mike said.

"And I'm Haylie Trudel." Haylie said. This week, Haylie was wearing a green t-shirt with the words _HEDGEHOGS why don't they just share the hedge? _And the hedgehog was saying _no, _black and blue yoga pants and white converse shoes and her hair was in a low side pony tail.

"And Haylie, don't you have some interesting news concerning about the Smackdown divas?" John asked.

"Actually, yeah I do. As I've heard from Olivia just a few hours before the shooting of The Dirt Sheet was that, since Raw got a championship for their Women's division, now WWE Management has decided for Smackdown's women division to have their own championship, calling the Divas Championship if I'm not mistaken." Haylie said.

"So, how are the Divas going to fight for it?" Mike asked.

"Well, all the Smackdown Divas would fight in one battle royal one week and another battle royal the next week, and the winner from both battle royals would fight each other at the next PPV, and whoever wins at the PPV, would be the Divas Champion." Haylie said.

"And the winner of the whole thing would be our Haylie Trudel." Mike said.

"I've been here for like what, two, three weeks…I don't think I'm champion material." Haylie said.

"What the heck are you talking about? Since the two weeks I saw you in competition, you look like you're championship material." Mike said.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah." Mike replied.

"Awwhhee, you're sweet." Haylie said.

"If you two _please _save me some of my sanity and please save that away from the cameras, please and thank you." John said.

"Sorry." Haylie replied, looking at her hands.

"Anyways, quickly back to another topic before these two lovebirds go back to being all mushy gushy, me and Miz would also be at contention for championships, because me and Miz are going against Smackdown's Dallas and Asher for the WWE Tag Team Championships." John said.

"Really?" Haylie asked, shocked that she wasn't the only one going for a championship.

"Yes. You aren't the only one going for a championship." John replied.

"Well, you guys _are _going to win yours, I'm not." Haylie said.

"Before we get into a fight over this sexy, smart Diva winning her first championship early or not, that's all that we got for this week, because in life, we got winners, and we got losers." John started.

"Be Jealous!" The trio said together.


	15. Chapter 15

2:45 in the morning was the time that Haylie decided that she couldn't go to sleep. She got out of bed, wearing a white tank top and hot pink boy shorts when she stepped into the bathroom, and splashed some water in her face, don't know why that would possibly help her, but it always have ever since she could remember.

Haylie quietly walked out of the bathroom, and sat on her bed, where she'd grabbed her notebook, and despite it being darker than dark itself and just started to draw whatever the hell came to her mind.

"You still up?" Whispered Mike as he walked over to her bed and sat beside her.

"No, I just woke up, I couldn't sleep." Haylie whispered as she closed the notebook.

"Well, what you're trying to draw?" Mike asked.

"Oh nothing that important, well, I don't think that I could draw anything real because of the lighting." Haylie said.

Mike took the notebook away from Haylie, opened it up, turned on the light and started to flip through it. "Oh, these things are really, really beautiful." He commented.

"You really think so, or are you just messing with me?" Haylie asked.

"I'm not messing with you, these things are actually really good, especially the one where you're an angel going up to heaven." Mike said.

"Yeah, I drew that when I was thirteen." Haylie said.

"You should of entered one of these things." Mike commented.

"I did, but the judges wouldn't take drawings from a thirteen year old which involves some death in anyway shape or form." Haylie commented.

"Well, if they really did, you would of won instantly." Mike said.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah really, I wouldn't lie about stuff that is actually really good." Mike replied.

"_Yeah, like you wouldn't lie about anything, or anyone else." _Haylie sarcastically mutters, but good thing that Mike suddenly took that moment to ignore her.

"So….why have you been like totally nice, or little bit nice to me and John last night?" Mike asked.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Well, if you had all opportunity that night to insult the hell out of me….and John if you wanted to, but you'd never did, what gives?" Mike asked.

"Since knowing me, and insulting you pretty good, you think that not insulting you for a couple of hours means that I have a reason not to insult you?" Haylie asked.

Mike was silent for a few minutes before saying, "Yeah, that's what I think."

"Ugh. Well, it was a special occasion, and I didn't want to ruin it for myself by insulting two guys that are actually nice enough to take me out." Haylie said.

There was another period of silence where Haylie checked oout of the corner of her eye the time and she saw _3:02 AM _being flashed over and over again on the alarm clock as Haylie made her first yawn ever since waking up a couple of minutes earlier or whatever, and her eyelids were getting heavier by the second.

Mike actually saw what was going on with Haylie as he'd touched the back of Haylie's head lightly and placed it on his shoulder as her eyes finally closed.


	16. Chapter 16

_The Next Day_

"Haylie, are you even up yet?" John asked as him and the eventually awakened Mike walked into Haylie's room and saw Haylie passed out on her bed. "Holy crap she does want to sleep when she wants to." John commented, then saw Mike walk over to the right side of the bed, and more specifically, towards the stereo. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"This." Mike commented as he pressed _PLAY _on the stereo, which blared the song _Goodbye _by _Sr-71._

Haylie's eyes bolted awake and sat straight up and said, "Shut that off or I'll kill you….literally."

"Alright calm down." Mike said as he turned off the stereo.

"What time is it?" Haylie asked as she dragged herself out of bed and dragged herself out of the room.

"Two thirty." John replied as Haylie was about to literally leave the room, but turned around and asked, "Why the fuck didn't any of you guys wake me up?"

"Well, we'd didn't want to wake you up, you'd looked peaceful when you're passed out dead." Mike commented.

"Huh, I think that's the only time that I look peaceful." Haylie commented as she walked out of the room and into the bathroom to take a shower.

.x

"What's on the TV right now?" Haylie asked as she jumped over the sofa, sat in the middle between John and Mike, took the remote from John and started to flip through TV channels. "Hey, we were watching that." John said.

"Watching what? Some crappy reality show?" Haylie asked.

"Some reality shows aren't crappy." Mike said in defense.

"Yeah you're right, the _really _crappy ones were the ones you were on." Haylie said. "Ah, here we go _Flight of the Living Dead, _every movie is a little bit better when there is zombies involved." Haylie commented.

"You like zombies?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, they're like the bomb." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"You're weird." John commented.

"You're weirder." Haylie said.


	17. Chapter 17

"Good luck in the battle royal tonight Hay." Michelle said as she was in Haylie's locker room, waiting for her to get ready so they could head down to the gorilla position together before the battle royal started.

"Yeah, same with you." Haylie replied as she put on a black slim fitting tank top. Yeah, it was this week that one of the battle royals for the newest Divas Championship. And Haylie's just hoping she doesn't screw up.

"Ready?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah." Haylie said as her and Michelle made their way to the gorilla position to see all of the Smackdown Divas. "Hey Michelle, hey Haylie." Someone with a thick accent said as she made her way toward Haylie and Michelle.

"Hey Maryse." Michelle said.

"Hey." Haylie replied.

"So you're the 'Dirt Sheet' girl?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, if you would like to call me that." Haylie replied.

"And you've been here for how many weeks?" Maryse asked.

"I think three." Haylie replied.

"And you're already fighting for a chance to win a championship, impressive." Maryse said.

"Yeah." Haylie said.

.x

'God damn why do I have to be the last one out there?' Haylie thought as she was getting last minute readiness for the battle royal and automatically got her head in the game when _Low _started to play.

"And the last participant, from Long Island, New York, Haylie Trudel." The announcer as the fans were cheering when Haylie walked out to the stage. This week, Haylie was wearing that black slim fitting top, blue ripped skinny jeans and bright red converse shoes with her first name written on the right shoe and her last name written on the left side of her shoe. She'd entered the ring, and the match started with a girl with a afro-styled hair, which she'd learned from Michelle that her name was Alicia Fox came running towards her, hoping to make her first elimination against a rookie Diva, but Haylie knew where she was, pulled down the third rope, which send Alicia flying over top, and hitting both of her feet on the ground.

.x

It was down to the final two, Maryse and Haylie, Maryse Irish-whipped Haylie hard enough so she could go flying over the top rope, but luckily, Haylie grabbed both her hands on the rope, and when she all the way over her rope, she back flipped—to what she was supposed to be back in the ring, but she luckily intertwined her legs with Maryse's head and hurricarana her out of the ring.

"Here is you're winner, and the first person to challenge for the Divas Championship, Haylie Trudel!" The announcer said as her theme song started to play and Haylie was jumping up and down in excitement over being in contention for a championship…in her third week in the WWE!

As she got out of the ring and mid-way up the ramp, she was met with Michelle who hugged her and raised her hand in victory.

"Congratulations out there Haylie." Michelle said as her and Haylie was at their locker rooms.

"Thanks, all I need to know is _who _am I facing for the title and am I going to _win _the title." Haylie said.

"Well, you're going to win, and if you're boyfriends win the tag titles tonight, you guys would be like the power couple or something." Michelle said.

"Both of them are _not _my boyfriend, only Mike is, and that is only off screen." Haylie said.

"Sure Haylie, keep telling yourself that sweety. Hey, if you're not busy, maybe we could probably hang out somewhere." Michelle offered.

"I don't know. I'll text you if I'm available." Haylie said as she walked into her locker room and got changed into a white halter top, her black sweater, black short shorts and white flip flops. Looks like in a few minutes she has to go back out there…instead of wrestling, she has to cheer for her "boyfriends" as Michelle would love to call it.


	18. Chapter 18

_One-Two-Three._

The referee signalled for the bell to ring as there was new Tag Team Champions were crowned in the form of John Morrison and The Miz…please, just please tell me they're not going to be _more _egotistical and annoying as they are now?

.x

_Hotel Room_

Haylie walked into the hotel room alone because, as you know, the 'Greatest Tag Team of the Twenty First Century' was out celebrating their victory…and Haylie didn't want any part of it. So, she walked into her room, dug through her bag and grabbed her favourite old movie _The Return of the Living Dead—_this movie still scared her when she first saw when she was two years old—well, maybe because she didn't understand what the hell was going on, but she still got scared of that movie.

Exiting the bedroom wearing a spare white t-shirt and black sweat pants, Haylie walked over to the TV, put the DVD in, jumped back to the couch and watched the movie.

_FF like eighty-something minutes_

As soon as the movie ended, she didn't know that someone has entered the room, as she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. Haylie screamed as she threw the nearest thing behind her (which was the DVD case) and hear the person scream and asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"You a zombie?" Haylie asked as she got off the couch and turned to whoever it was that was behind her (blame the television for suddenly turning off after the movie was over)

"No!" The person exclaimed.

"Wait, John?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, and why did you just throw an object at me?" John asked.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I've just finished watching a movie that would scare the hell out of me anyday, and I thought that you were one of those evil little motherfuckers and…yeah, sorry." Haylie said innocently.

"It's alright, what movie were you watching?" John asked.

Haylie sighed, slapped her hand against her thigh and replied, "The Return of the Living Dead."

"How the hell can _these _zombies scare you while other zombies don't?" John asked.

"Well, it's this simple, I'd watched this movie when I was two years old, it scared me then, and it still scares me now." Haylie said as she made her way to her bedroom.

_Sorry bout the shortness =P  
I'll make sure to have a longer chapter tomorrow =D  
(and by the way, tomorrow would be the ONLY day for me to update my stories, because I'm getting a new internet—as well as TV and phone—and it would be out on Wednesday since we're getting it on Thursday, so all of Wednesday and part of Thursday I won't be updating =( …just to have whoever is reading this know)_


	19. Chapter 19

"So, if everything goes to plan with you, you'll be the earliest champion in WWE History." Michelle commented.

Her and Haylie were at Michelle's hotel room, just hanging out and doing whatever and talking about whatever, especially the main hot topic about the new Diva getting a championship reign under her belt at Survivor Series.

"Yeah, I guess it would be good." Haylie commented.

"Guess it would be good? Girl it _will _be good." Michelle said.

"But I'll probably have like the shortest title reign of like two days before someone on SD challenges me for the title and I loose it." Haylie said.

"Well, that would happen if I challenge you for the title, but that won't happen unless you're champion." Michelle said.

"But what if _you _win the second battle royal next week that means you got to face me for the title, what are you going to do then?" Haylie said.

"Have a god damn great match with my best friend, that's what I'm going to do." Michelle replied. "How is having two boyfriends?" Michelle asked.

"As I said before, both of them are _not _my boyfriends, only Mike is, and he's _only _my on screen boyfriend." Haylie said.

"Calm down, I was just asking you a question, no need to perform unnecessary murder." Michelle said, putting both her hands up in defense.

"Sorry, I just get pissed off _very _easily." Haylie said.

"So, are you attracted to Mike off-screen?" Michelle asked.

"What do you mean?" Haylie asked.

"Well, do you love him as much as you possibly do on-screen?" Michelle asked.

"Well…" Haylie trailed off, nodding her head down in (sort of) defeat.

"Ha! You do!" Michelle stated in victory.

"I didn't say that I did or not." Haylie said.

"But you're body language did." Michelle said. "So did you guys kiss yet?"

Haylie lifted her head up and did a evil glare at her best friend. "You wanna see me when I get _really _pissed off?"

"No." Michelle replied.

"Then you better shut up about that." Haylie said.

"What? Once again I was asking a simple question, did you guys kiss yet? Or have body language that wants you two to kiss so freaking bad?" Michelle asked as she got a pillow thrown at her.

"What's with girls and pillow throwing, even though I'm a girl, I don't understand that." Michelle commented.

"Well, you're lucky it was a soft object like a pillow, and not a DVD case that I threw at John last night—or early this morning, whichever you want to put it as." Haylie said.

"Why did you throw a DVD case at John?" Michelle asked, ready to laugh.

"Well, I was watching a movie that really scared the crap out of me when I was like two years old just to see if it would scare the crap out of me at twenty, and I guess it still does because I've felt him—well, at the time, I thought it was Tarman, so I got up and threw the nearest thing at him, which was a DVD case at "Tarman", which I'd figured out a few seconds later it was John." Haylie said.

"Who the hell is Tarman?" Michelle asked.

"A brain-eating zombie." Haylie replied.

"So you thought John was a brain-eating zombie called 'Tarman'?" Michelle asked.

Haylie was silent for a few minutes before replying, "…yes."


	20. Dirt Sheet 3

_*Credit for idea: coolchic79260*_

_Beginning_

"_In a world full of winners and losers, two men and diva have risen above to bring you: _**The Dirt Sheet!"**

.x

"Hi, I'm John Morrison, and my passport photo looks, amazing." John commented.

"I'm you're Chick Magnet, the Miz." Mike commented with a lot of pep.

"And I'm Haylie Trudel." Haylie said with a heart warming smile on her face. Today, she was wearing her favourite outfit of a white t-shirt with two arrows pointing to both John and Mike with words on top of the arrows _These Guys beside me _and with words on the bottom of the arrows _Has No Friends :( _zebra print skinny jeans and black _Ugg _boots.

"After our WWE Tag Team title win on Smackdown, the former champions Dallas and Asher have invoked their rematch clause for Survivor Series, and of course, Olivia was just happy to sign a match for Survivor Series, 'The Greatest Tag Team of the Twenty First Century' us, verses Dallas and Asher for the Tag titles, which everyone knows that me and Mike would obviously win…" John was talking, but him (and for some reason Mike) was oblivious to the fact that Haylie was secretly holding a sign that said, _HE'S A ATTENTION WHORE! _with an arrow pointing to John.

"How about we'd actually hear from Dallas and Asher about their opinions about this match." Mike offered, and Haylie quickly threw away the sign so none of them would see it.

"Yeah, via satellite, we have our Survivor Series opponents, Dallas, who's from ironically Dallas, Texas, and Asher, who is from Mobile, Alabama. Now Dallas, what do you think the match is going to turn out at Survivor Series?" John asked.

*Satellite*

"What we think about our Survivor Series match is that we will not be successful in gaining back the WWE Tag Team championships from the great successful John Morrison and the Miz, who will humiliate us to the extent during that night." Replied "Dallas" who had a wicked Texan accent.

*Dirt Sheet set*

"Oh really? Now, what do you think about your 'picking up chicks' ability?" Mike asked.

"Do you have to ask that to every guy?" Haylie asked.

"Yes." Mike replied.

"You're weird." Haylie commented.

*Satellite*

"This would be a short reply, our picking up chicks ability just plain sucks." "Asher" replied, who had a equally high Southern accent. "And if that ability for us are "almost" as good as yours, we would get the most ugly looking chicks ever." "Asher" added.

"Well, that could be because out of all the hotties out there, Miz already picked up one of the most beautiful ones…sorry Haylie, just had to get that out of my system, your beautiful." "Dallas" said.

*Dirt Sheet set*

"Why thank you." Haylie said with a smile on my face. "Who knew someone thought that about me beside him." Haylie added pointing to her "boyfriend."

"Well, what they said was the absolute truth, wasn't it Miz?" John asked.

"Why yes it was." Mike replied, both of them still oblivious to Haylie secretly holding up another side, this time, the sign having an arrow point to Mike and saying _I'M WITH ANNOYING PSYCHO!_

"Well, that's all the time that we have this week, because in life we have winners…" Haylie said pointing to herself and the two idiots. "And we got loser." She added, referring to Dallas and Asher.

"We are you're WWE tag team Champions." Mike said, referring to (obviously) him and John.

"And I'm you're potential Divas Champion." Haylie said.

"BE JEALOUS!"


	21. Chapter 21

Who would've ever thought if an exciting way to wake up was for someone to wake up was for someone else to spray something on them? Well, for Haylie, she'd got woken up by a certain ice cream treat.

She was sleeping soundly when she felt something _extremely _cold being sprayed on her. She woken up and found some white stuff on her right arm, so being the experimental taster that she is, she scooped some up with her left index finger, plopped the finger in her mouth and said, "Alright, who'd sprayed whip cream on me?" As she got out of bed and realized that whip cream was all over her body. "Goddamnit!"

Haylie walked into the living room where she saw two very happy John and Mike sitting on the couch, heads turned so that they could see her walk into the living room, seething with anger. "Happy early birthday!" Mike said cheerfully.

"You idiot, my birthday isn't till April." Haylie said with a bitchy attitude.

"Oh, well, merry early Christmas!" Mike said with the same cheerfulness as when he said 'Happy Early Birthday.'

"Oh bite me." Haylie muttered as she slid her feet to the bathroom to get all this whip-cream crap off of her. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Mike asked, "What the hell is wrong with her? And what is with the whip-cream all over her?"

"If you'd watched the online version of the Dirt Sheet, you'd would've saw that she'd made fun of us by calling me an 'Attention Whore' and you an 'Annoying Psycho'." John replied.

"So you'd retaliated back by spraying whip-cream on her when she was sleeping?" Mike asked.

"Yes." John said.

"Sheesh, that sounds like you're two years old or something, but I think I'd topped that." Mike replied.

"With what?" John asked.

"You'll hear.." Mike said as he waited a few seconds before hearing Haylie scream, "WHAT THE FUCK!" Then a few minutes later after hearing running water for a while, they'd saw Haylie stormed out of the bathroom (luckily with a towel wrapped around her body) and yell, "WHO WAS SMART ENOUGH TO SOMEHOW MESS WITH OUR WATER SYSTEM TO HAVE ORANGE FUCKING KOOL-AID SPRAY ALL OVER ME?"

John instantly pointed to Mike.

"You fucking bastard!" Haylie exclaimed as she grabbed a couple of her clothes from her bag and stormed back into the bathroom—looking like she was a carrot.

"How the…" John started to say.

"Internet." Mike replied.

"Of course, how do you think she would handle traveling with us?" John asked.

"She has to travel with us?" Mike asked.

"Yes you doorknob." John replied.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun." Mike said as he was thinking over a million things to torment his on screen girlfriend with.

.x

"I hate you." Haylie said as she walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing a white t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and black ankle boots, but the thing that stand out the most was the used to be blond hair was now bright orange.

"I love you two sweetie." Mike said sarcastically as he hugged Haylie.

"I'd advise you to get off of me before you get your ass kicked." Haylie warned.

"Oh you wouldn't hurt me you—" Mike started to say, but he was cut off by Haylie kicking him where the sun don't shine too brightly.

When Mike dropped to the ground, John commented, "Wow, you were serious."

"Did you help him in this?" Haylie asked pointing to her hair.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, I wouldn't ruin your hair, it was awesome blond." John said, trying to potentially defend himself from a Haylie attack.

"Oh, did you put the whip cream thing on my when I woke up?" Haylie asked.

"What would you do if I said yes?" John asked.

"Beat you to a literally bloody pulp." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"That was Mike as well." John said.

"John you stupid son of a—" Mike was cut up by Haylie kicking him in the ribs over and over again.

Once she was done, Haylie said to Mike, "Now, I'm telling you this: Don't do stuff like what you pulled this morning, or you're getting it much worse." Then left to pack up for the next city.

When Mike got on his two feet—with the help of John—he'd commented, "Dude she has a hard kick."


	22. Chapter 22

"So, who's driving between you two?" Haylie asked.

Her, John and Mike were standing in front of their rental car, deciding who was driving.

"Why not you?" Mike asked.

"Because I'm still pissed off for what you did in the hotel room that I might go bizerk, crash the car and kill all of us." Haylie replied with a lot of pep in her voice.

"Good point." Mike said as Haylie climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle.

"John, why don't you drive for a while?" Mike offered.

"Me? Why not you?" John asked.

"Because if I sit in the same radius as Haylie, she'll kill me." Mike said as he climbed into the back.

John groaned before saying, "Fine," like he was a two year old or something before climbing into the drivers side and started to get the car onto the road to wherever they were staying at.

A couple of minutes later, Haylie offered, "Music anyone?"

"Sure." Mike said, obliviously not knowing what kind of music Haylie listens to, so Haylie put one of her travel CD's into the radio, and the song _If I Had You _by Adam Lambert started to play.

"Wait, is this a song by that gay guy Adam Lambert or something?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, and he's a good gay singer." Haylie replied.

"So you like him?" Mike asked.

"Not like." Haylie started. "I just like his music, that's all."

"Oh, so you like gay music." Mike guessed.

"Oh shut up." Haylie said as she turned around so that she could face Mike and smacked his head.

"Really? That the best you can do?" Mike asked.

"Well, I'm confined to a seat, I can't deal significant damage to someone when I'm in this position." Haylie said.

"Whatever." Mike muttered as Haylie turned back around in her seat.

Another Adam Lambert song played and some song called _Over It _by some band called _Addictiv _(which is actually a good song), an actual good song played.

"You seriously have Aersomith on this CD?" John asked.

"Blame Josh on that one, he likes that band, I just like a couple of their songs." Haylie. "I'm more of a pop/hip hop/R&B/rap/scremo type of girl." Haylie said.

"What the fuck is scremo?" Mike asked.

"You seriously wanna know?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah." Mike replied.

"Okay then." Haylie said as she pressed the _NEXT _button on the radio onto she found one of her favourite scremo songs.

"What the fuck is this?" Mike asked as soon as he'd heard a few minutes of a scremo song.

"_Suicide Silence. _One of the best scremo bands out there." Haylie replied.

"So scremo is music that you can't understand the singer at all?" Mike asked.

"Exactly." Haylie said.

"But you understand whoever is singing this?" John asked.

"Exactly." Haylie repeated.

"Once again, you're one weird girl." Mike commented.

"You're one weird guy." Haylie commented back, before muttering, "_Dude Magnet." _And laughed a little bit.

"Whatcha say?" Mike asked.

"Who are you now, Jason DeRulo or something?" Haylie asked.

"Uh…" Mike started.

"You know his song _Whatcha Say?" _Haylie asked.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"Think about the question you'd asked me." Haylie started.

Mike was silent for a few minutes before saying, "Oooooooooooooooh, now I get it."

"See loser, you finally understand something." Haylie said.

"Hey, I'm not a loser." Mike said.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Haylie said.

While two people are fighting, we have the only sane one driving those fighters somewhere.


	23. Chapter 23

The car ride was suprisingly silent, well, until John had to pull over to put gas in the car. Once he was gone, all hell broke loose between the Cleveland native and the Long Island native…and it was because of the stupidest thing.

"You seriously ready for a child? At twenty?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, anything wrong about that?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, if you'd expect to be on _Maury _figuring out who's the baby's daddy, then be on _Jerry Springer _having you're supposed to be baby daddy confessing that he's been cheating on you with someone better." Mike commented.

"You shut up." Haylie said.

"Or what?" Mike asked.

Haylie grabbed her huge black leather purse from their position near her feet and started to beat the crap out of Mike with it.

"Why does women use they're purses as a weapon source?" Mike asked.

"Because we can and we're cool like that." Haylie replied, but stopped as soon as John entered the car.

"You were beating the crap out of him again weren't you?" John asked.

Haylie was silent before saying. "….yes."

"Nice." John commented before starting the car up again and smiling as he saw his friend's shocked face from the rear-view mirror.

"Why are you siding with her on this?" Mike asked.

"Don't know, bored I guess." John commented.

"I don't understand you at times." Mike commented.

.x

There was more silence in the car, but the only thing making noise was the radio, which was playing _Heartless _by Kanye West.

"Can we _pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee _stop listening to this crap?" Mike asked, or whined.

"Can you please shut your mouth for once?" Haylie asked.

"Sorry, mouth doesn't close." Mike replied.

"Then what does it do when it's open and you don't talk?" Haylie asked.

"What does that mean?" Mike asked.

"Oh my god, you're a total idiot, you're figuring that one out on your own, I'm not explaining it to you." Haylie said.

Mike was silent for a few minutes before smacking Haylie upside the head and saying, "Thanks for the joke."

"You're welcome." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Are you guys going to stop fighting anytime soon?" John asked.

"No." Mike and Haylie said together.


	24. Chapter 24

So once finally the trio got to a hotel and to their room, Haylie literally jumped into one of the beds and looked like she was about to fall asleep, until Mike just had to make this comment, "Didn't we ask for a room with three beds?"

"Yeah." John replied. "Why?"

"Well, there's two." Mike commented.

"One of you guys are sleeping on a couch in this room." Haylie stated.

"Aw come on Haylie, did you learn the sharing rule?" Mike asked.

"Yes I did, I just don't want someone sleeping next to me." Haylie replied.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because I—" Haylie started before hearing the song _Snow (Hey Oh) _by _Red Hot Chilli Peppers. _"Saved by the Bell." Haylie said as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. "Hey Mich, what's up?"

"_Nothing much, still getting to the hotel." _Michelle said.

"You driving?" Haylie asked.

"_No, Dallas is," _Michelle said. "_So how was traveling with Mike and John?"_

"Torture, Mike said I have bad taste in music." Haylie said.

"Which you do by the way." Mike said.

Haylie took her phone away from her ear and said, "Shut up, you have a bad taste in….fashion." The returned her phone to her ear and said, "Sorry bout that."

"_It's alright, so you and Mike been fighting huh?" _Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I've beaten Mike with my purse." Haylie said a little proudly.

"_Really?" _Michelle asked and laughed.

"Totally." Haylie said. "And you know what he did to my hair this morning?"

"_What?" _Michelle asked.

"He was somehow smart enough to mess with the water system at the other hotel and put orange Kool-Aid and turned my hair orange." Haylie said.

"_That rotten, egotistical bastard. I'm going to kill him the next time I see him, and not use your room the next time I go to the hotel before the one we're going to." _Michelle said.

"You do that." Haylie said as she hung up her phone. "Can I still kill you yet?"

"No." Mike commented.

"Damn it." Haylie said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Why am I stuck with two five year olds?" John asked himself as he walked over to his bed.

"I'm not the five year old, he is." Haylie said.

"No you are."


	25. Dirt Sheet 4

*Beginning*

"_In a world full of winners and losers, two men and diva have risen above to bring you: _**The Dirt Sheet!"**

.x

"Hi, I'm John Morrison, and if I was in charge on the war of terror, we would already have won and gasoline would only cause fifty cents a gallon." John said.

"How would it cost fifty cents a gallon?" Mike asked.

"I could tell you but, then I would have to kill you." John replied.

"I'm you're Chick Magnet, the Miz." Mike said.

"And I'm Haylie Trudel." Haylie said, wearing a black t-shirt with a huge stack of poker chips with the words _Sorry guys, size DOES matter, _blue, purple and green tye-dyed skinny jeans and black converse shoes.

"Guys, can I ask you a quick question?" Haylie asked.

"Sure, what's you're favourite colour?" Haylie asked.

"Green." Mike replied.

"Red." John replied. "Why?"

"Oh just wondering." Haylie replied, then snapped her fingers. Nothing happened for a few minutes before red paint was dumped all over John. Mike was laughing his head off before Haylie said, "Uh, Mike, don't laugh."

"Why?" Mike asked before he'd gotten green pain all over him.

"Because I already am." Haylie said while laughing her head off. "This week, I'd talked to Asher and Dallas once again about Survivor Series, and what would they do to these two colourful losers after they win the tag belts back."

.x

*Interview*

"Hello Dallas, Hello Asher." Haylie said as she walked into their locker room.

"Hey Haylie, what's up?" Asher asked.

"Nothing much, just hoping if I could ask you a few questions?" Haylie asked.

"Shoot." Dallas said.

"Alright, if you win the WWE Tag Team Championships away from John Morrison and The Miz, what would you guys do to them? Injure them? Humiliate them? What?" Haylie asked.

"Well, since they basically stole our titles which we'd held for like almost two years or so, we would just basically side-lined them for that amount of time." Dallas replied.

"Really? It does sound like you'd hate those two for quite some time? Could you kindly tell me about it?" Haylie asked.

"Well, it'd started around like five months ago, when they'd stolen Dallas' girlfriend Rebecca." Asher replied.

"So, this all started with a girl?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah." Asher and Dallas replied.

"Alright thank you both for you're time." Haylie replied.

"You're welcome Haylie." Asher replied.

*Dirt Sheet Set*

Haylie looked at John and Mike, who'd still have paint on them before asking, "What? What did I do?"

"Well, you—" John started before Haylie snapped her fingers again…and this time, feathers fell onto John. When Haylie snapped her fingers once again, it wasn't feathers that didn't fall onto Mike, it was a mixture of maple syrup, hot fudge, caramel and bits of strawberries.

"Well, that's all the time that we have folks. Because in life, we have winners, we have losers, and we have two morons." Haylie said, pointing to John and Mike. "who are looking like freaks, one as some sort of a chicken, and the other some sort of an ice cream treat." Haylie started before clapping her hands, and got out of her chair quickly, as two random dudes literally took Mike and John away.

Haylie sat back in her seat and said that infamous line, "Be Jealous!"


	26. Chapter 26

_BlondAttack: _Hey Michelle!  
_Mich: _Hey Haylie, saw what you did on the Dirt Sheet…impressive!  
_BlondAttack: _Yeah, I take all the credit on that  
_Mich: _I'm surprised you could just stand them.

_BlondAttack: _Well, mostly John, Mike I could have a lot of work on…(L)  
_Mich: _Well, you'll get used to him…somehow. Anyways, are you going to go to ringside to see who you'll be facing at SS for the Divas title?  
_BlondAttack: _Yeah, I need to see who I'm fighting against, right?  
_Mich: _Yeah, good point. And if I win that match, good luck in advance (:  
_BlondAttack: _Thx Mich (: Same goez for you (:  
_Mich: _So…  
_BlondAttack: _Michelle, I swear to God if you bring up that topic again, I would cut off your head :P  
_Mich: _:O you wouldn't do that too your best friend, would you?

_BlondAttack: _Maybe, anyways I G2G…love you best friend (: (L)

Haylie got off her laptop only to hear Mike said, "Great, I _still _can't get the paint out of my hair."

"Huh, maybe the green would look good in it. The way it was before looked horrible." Haylie said.

"Look who's talking Carrot Top." Mike said.

"You're the one who made me look like a girl version of Carrot Top shut up." Haylie said.

"Could you guys please stop fighting for like a minute?" John asked.

"No." Haylie said.

"See, orange blondy is right." Mike said.

"Shut up." Haylie said.

"Make me loser." Mike said.

"Last time I checked, "

"Huh, maybe the green would look good in it. The way it was before looked horrible." Haylie said.

"Look who's talking Carrot Top." Mike said.

"You're the one who made me look like a girl version of Carrot Top shut up." Haylie said.

"Could you guys please stop fighting for like a minute?" John asked.

"No." Haylie said.

"See, orange blondy is right." Mike said.

"Shut up." Haylie said.

"Make me loser." Mike said.

"Last time I checked, _you're _the loser." Haylie said, then muttered "_Cock slut."_

"So gay jokes are now we're resorting to? Real mature Haylie." Mike said.

"Well, John is it true that Mike does act like he's gay?" Haylie asked.

"Yes." John replied quick.

"Why are you siding with this chick?" Mike asked.

"I thought 'this chick' was 'your chick' and the reason I'm siding with Haylie is that I don't want to get killed." John said.

"Exactly." Haylie said before randomly kicking Mike in the shin.

"So are you guys going to stop any time soon?" John asked.

"No." Haylie said. "Not anytime soon anyways."

"Yeah, and that would be until she stops abusing me." Mike said.

"This is just weird, usually in abusive relationships, the guy abuses the girl, not the other way around." John said.

"Finally you're on my side on this." Mike said.

"I was just making a comment, I'm neutral." John said.

"I thought you'd said you were on Haylie's side?" Mike asked.

"That's just for you to shut up, I'm neutral." John said.

"Oh shut up pretty boy." Mike said.

"Hey." Haylie said, kicking Mike's already hurt shin. "That's my line against him."

"Then what's you're line against me?" Mike asked.

"Loser gay boy who has no taste in fashion." Haylie replied.

"That's mean." Mike said.

"I know, that's why I'm using it." Haylie said.

"Carrot top." Mike muttered before being kicked for the fifth time today. "How can you hear that?"

"Just can loser."


	27. Chapter 27

_SD Tapings_

Haylie was in her locker room for another week of SD tapings, as luckily she wasn't scheduled to compete tonight, the only on screen appearance she would be making is if who was going to face her for the newly developed Divas Championship.

Haylie was wearing a blue halter top which is holding itself up by a string tied around her neck and around her back, purple jean short shorts which was made by her (then) purple skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She was putting her hair in a pony tail when Michelle entered the locker room and said, "The Divas battle royal is starting, just to let you know."

"Thanks." Haylie said as her and Michelle was walking to the gorilla position.

"So, who would you like to face for the title?" Michelle asked.

"I seriously don't know, half of these Divas besides you, Victoria and Natalya I haven't faced, so any Diva is fine with me, yes even you." Haylie said.

"Seriously? You would face _any _Diva? Even the Divas that would dominate your ass in the ring?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, even the Divas that would dominate my ass in the ring." Haylie said.

When they finally made it to the gorilla position, both girls heard _Low _started to play, Haylie then said to Michelle, "Good luck, and I hope you win." Then made her entrance to the cheering of the fans.

When she was seated at ring side, and saw the rest of the Smackdown Divas, she couldn't help but check her potential competitors and see if they would possibly beat her or not because towards her, all these Divas are like veterans at the sport, and she was just a simple damn rookie, who would surprisingly would potentially win a Championship three weeks/four weeks into her career.

**FF to the End of the Battle Royal**

As the match was dwindling down for someone to find the winner, Haylie was literally at the edge of her seat, totally concentrating on the match, because well, she needed to prepare to face someone…even though she never faced whoever was going to win in general.

"Here is your winner, and would challenge Haylie Trudel for the Divas Championship, Maryse." The announcer said as her theme song started to play as she was celebrating her victory as she saw Haylie made her way backstage.

A few minutes later, she saw Maryse enter backstage and said, "Congratulations on your victory and I'll be glad enough to face you at Survivor Series."

"Thanks, and I'll be bringing my all towards you." Maryse replied.

"Same with me towards you." Haylie said then made her way back to the Divas locker room, before she got called by Maryse. She turned around and saw her say, "Are you and Mike by any chance, going out, off screen or something?"

"Uh, no, who told you that?" Haylie asked.

"I just thought that you two were, that's all." Maryse said then walked to the Divas locker room, and Haylie to her locker room.

.x

"Hey Hay, do you want to go to the club to celebrate Maryse's win?" Michelle offered.

They were in Michelle's room, just hanging out for a little while when Michelle asked that question, then Haylie replied with, "Um, no, it's alright, I'll just plan to just hang out in my room."

"You sure?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, well, have fun." Haylie said as she walked to her hotel room. When she did, she saw that she was the only one in the room, so she decided to go watch another movie, called _The Exorcism of Emily Rae _and hoping that no one would come scare the crap out of her Before she could put the movie in the DVD player, the door opened and saw Mike walk in.

"Why you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the club right now?" Haylie asked.

"Well, I would, but I'd probably hope to spend tonight with a hopeful Champion rookie." Mike replied, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, _hopeful _could describe what I'm going through right now." Haylie muttered as she pressed play.

**FF to the End**

When the movie was over, the door opened and closed lightly and John saw the on screen couple sleeping together cutely. He was standing at the arm of the couch, deciding, 'Should I disturb that? Or shouldn't I disturb that?' Then confirmed his decision by not disturbing the couple sleeping.


	28. Chapter 28

"Excited?" Michelle asked Haylie as the two blondes were out in the ring area just hanging out before the PPV eventually started.

"Yeah." Haylie replied.

"And I'd heard some "interesting" news about you." Michelle said.

"What?" Haylie asked, starting to get worried. "Am I being transferred to Raw?"

"No."

"Am I going to ECW?"

"No."

"Am I being fired?"

"Thankfully no."

"Then what?" Haylie asked.

"I've heard from a little birdie that you're officially _officially _going out with Mike." Michelle said.

"Who's this little birdie?" Haylie asked.

"John."

"God darn it that guy can't keep his big mouth shut about that." Haylie commented, which made Michelle laugh a little bit.

"Well, you two do have good on screen chemistry together, so going out off screen was bound to happen sooner or later, but good thing it was sooner." Michelle said.

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"Because if you guys didn't go out by at least two weeks, I would be setting you two up by myself." Michelle said.

"Seriously?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah." Michelle replied. "That's how good of a friend I am."

"Yes it is." Haylie said.

.x

"This Divas bout is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the vacated Divas Championship, introducing first from Long Island, New York Haylie Trudel"

_Low _started to play as Haylie posed for the fans on the stage, wearing a white, grey and black thin strapped tank top, black jean short shorts with neon green leggings that reached to her knee and neon purple knee high wrestling boots and her blond hair was straightened at the front and messed up like hell on the back.

When she eventually entered the ring, she was leaning against a turnbuckle where she was facing the ramp as she heard the announcer say;

"And her opponent, from Montreal, Quebec Canada, Maryse!"

Her theme song started to play as Maryse was doing her entrance and looked like she was absorbing the boos from the fans in Boston. When Maryse entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring and the match started.

**FF to the End**

After a very painful(looking) 'Surgical Free', Haylie covered Maryse for the pin fall and got the one-two-three.

"Here is you're winner and the NEW Divas Champion, Haylie Trudel!" The announcer stated as the ref was handing Haylie the Divas Championship and raised her hand up for victory, as Haylie did the same for the other hand, which currently held the Divas belt as she had this huge smile on her face that she now a champion—four or six weeks in her WWE career, she wasn't really keeping count. When the ref let go of her hand, she went to one of the turnbuckles, raised her title in the air and heard the cheers and claps from the WWE Universe…and exactly after three minutes of celebrating her win, she walked back to her locker room, and hopefully for once that she would relax and absorb her victory.

**Few Minutes Later**

Feeling like she was about to fall asleep on the bench she was sitting on, Haylie just finished getting out of the shower and was currently drying her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"Could you just hold on for a minute?" Haylie asked before putting on a green and pink zebra print tube top that just covered her breasts, white ripped skinny jeans that had sparkles down the pant legs and purple and orange zebra print flip flops and put her wet blond hair in a pony tail, putting her bangs so that it was covering her right eye. "Perfect." She said to herself before opening her locker room door and which than entered her boyfriend Mike.

After closing the door behind him, Haylie asked, "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

"Well yeah, but I just wanted to see you and congratulate you in your victory." Mike replied as he pecked Haylie on the lips.

"Aww, thanks." Haylie said with the sweetest smile on her face.


	29. Chapter 29

_**SD Tapings**_

"Olivia, am I in action tonight?" Haylie asked as she was met up with the GM of SD for a few minutes.

"Yeah, against Christina." Olivia said.

"Alright thanks." Haylie said as she walked to her locker room, where she was met up again with another blond that had pink at the front and some of that in the back of the hair and she was wearing a green one shoulder shirt, orange and pink skinny jeans and knee high black stiletto boots.

"Hey, I'm Christina." She said.

"Haylie."

"So you're the new Divas Champion who is also the girl who's dating Mike and is the Dirt Sheet Girl." Christina said.

"Uh, how did you know that?" Haylie asked.

"Michelle told me." She said.

"Oh, that would explain it, so do you know when our match is, cause I totally forgot, well, I didn't even know who I was facing." Haylie said.

"Oh, it's the first match." Christina said. "So I suggest us both that we should go to the gorilla position now." Christina said.

"Yeah." Haylie said as she was following the blond to the gorilla position.

**.x.**

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Long Island New York, she is the Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Low _started to play as she made her way out to the ring wearing a pink shirt with the words _Twice as Sweet as Sugar twice as Bitter as Salt, _dark blue acid was skinny jeans and light blue knee high wrestling boots as she heard the cheers from the WWE Universe that were in attendance.

When she got to the ring, she heard Christina's theme song _Drank _by Girlicious.

_In the next three minutes if I don't get a drink  
You ain't seen peek, you ain't seen peek  
In the next two minutes if I don't get a sip  
You ain't get shit, you ain't get shit  
In the next mi-minute if I don't get a shot  
We ain't get hot, weren't gonna hot  
In the next five seconds if I don't get a glass  
You ain't get an ass, boy don't even ask_

"And her opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, Christina!"

She walked out to the stage and posed for the fans as purple and pink fireworks started to go off behind her as once again the fans were cheering for a fan favourite….or whatever it was called.

When Christina made it to the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the beginning of the match.

**FF to the End**

Christina was in position for Haylie to do _Surgical Free _and when she did, she covered Christina for the one-two-three.

"Here is you're winner, Haylie Trudel!"

The ref raised Haylie's in the air as her theme song started to re-play and a few minutes later, Haylie exited the ring and walked to the back.

"That was an _awesome _match." Christina said as she walked up to Haylie who was leaning on against a wall drinking out of a water bottle.

"Yep, you were actually another good competitor." Haylie complimented.

"Why thank you, and as for a rookie, you were good as well." Christina said.

"Yeah, I've been in the WWE for about five-six weeks, and I'm already a champion." Haylie said, pointing her head towards the Divas Championship on her right shoulder.

"And you're going to be holding that belt for a while." Christina said.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, well, I gotta get going somewhere, see ya round Haylie." Christina said as she left.


	30. Dirt Sheet 5

_Beginning_

"_In a world full of winners and losers, two men and diva have risen above to bring you: _**The Dirt Sheet!"**

.x.

"Hey, I'm the Divas Champion Haylie Trudel, and if you're wondering where the two losers I call my partners, they're…..somewhere I don't even wanna know, but before they did _whatever _they had to do, they told me to do this episode by myself…..obviously, but what I didn't know was that this episode that I had to do was the 'prestigious internet award show' or whatever they call it, _The Dirties…_just perfect." Haylie said.

This week for the Dirt Sheet, she was wearing a bright blue Aeropostale t-shirt, grey skinny jeans with rips in the knees and purple and hot pink converse shoes. Her blond hair was in pig-tails. "Anyways, let's started with the first category, shall we?"

_Biggest Virgin_

_Nominee #1: Evan Bourne  
Nominee #2: Josh Trudel  
Nominee #3: Festus_

With someone hanging Haylie an envelope and opening it, she continued, "Oh my God you got to be kidding, the biggest virgin is Josh Trudel….I got to remind myself to murder whoever makes up this thing….anyways, next category."

_Best Musical Performance_

_Nominee #1: Asher and Dallas performing they're theme song, "In my Head" by Jason DeRulo  
Nominee #2: Haylie rapping to "Low" by Flo-Rida  
Nominee #3: Josh singing, "Don't Cha." By PCD._

Another envelope was handed to her as Haylie opened it and said, "And the winner is…..Haylie rapping to "Low". Sweet, I won something!...next category."

_Most Oil_

_Nominee #1: Umaga  
Nominee #2: Legacy  
Nominee #3: Zack Ryder_

"And the winner is…" Haylie started as she read the winner, "Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase Jr AND Randy Orton…..little bit of a shocker…somehow….next category."

_Biggest Chin_

_Nominee #1: The Great Khali  
Nominee #2: Vladimer Kozlov  
Nominee #3: Josh Trudel_

"And the winner is…." Haylie started as she read another winner. "Seriously, Josh has the biggest chin….whoever is making these things are _so _going to get murdered twice as much, and the final category is…."

_Best Internet Video_

_Nominee #1: What's Cracking with Scotty Goldman  
Nominee #2: The Dirt Sheet  
Nominee #3: Word Up  
Nominee #4: Santino's Casa_

"And the final winner is…." Haylie said as she opened the last envelope. "…The Dirt Sheet, wonderful." She added with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice. "So, I think in like a week or two or so, Raw would be hosting they're own award show called _The Slammys_….where surprisingly, I'm nominated for I think two categories or something I can't remember, anyways, just a reminder for you guys to join in on that action, and now, in life….and in this particular position, there is a winner…." Haylie said, pointing at herself, "and there are losers. BE JEALOUS!" Therre was a period of silence before Haylie added, "And also expect a funeral anytime soon."


	31. Slammy Awards

_*Here are the Slammy Awards!...shorten! This is only showing the "Tag Team of the Year", "Extreme Moment of the Year" and "Couple of the Year" _

It was that time of year again for the WWE, it was _The Slammy Awards_, a perfect time for some WWE Superstars, Divas & some of the staff to get an award for what they do, or what they did during the year.

Haylie was in the Divas locker room, getting ready for the night, wearing a light blue tank top, white jean short shorts and purple ankle boots. She was about to grab the Divas Championship off of the bench, when she saw someone enter the room and said, "I'm guessing your SD's Haylie?" The girl that asked the question had long red hair that was straight and she was wearing a short pink one strap dress and white knee high stiletto boots.

"Yeah, and you?" Haylie asked.

"Sydney." She said, shaking the blonde's hand.

"Nice to meet you, so how's Raw?" Haylie asked. Well, she's got to ask that question because well….she doesn't know if she's going to get drafted to Raw during the Draft.

"It's actually really cool, some people are actually pretty nice and awesome to hang with." Sydney said.

"Who are the not so nice people?" Sydney asked.

"There's actually not to many of them, but the ones that _really _stick out are these group of Divas: Tori Brooks, Crystal James, Tiffany Orton and Alana Runnels." Sydney said.

"Aren't those the sisters of CM Punk, Mickie James, Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes by any chance?" Haylie asked.

"Yes." Said another voice as she entered the locker room. "And my sister is a flat out bitch." She added before seeing the awkward look on Haylie's face that was kind of explaining, _Who the hell are you? _"Oh." The girl said as she noticed the look on Haylie's face. "I'm Mickie James."

"Women's Champion Mickie James?" Haylie asked.

"Yep, that's me alright." Mickie said.

"Sweet, my first right guess! Ba-Zing!" Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"You are the most randomest girl that I've ever saw in my life." Sydney said.

"Trust me Sydney." Haylie said as she placed her hand on Sydney's shoulder. "You should see me on SD when I hang out with Michelle, that my worst randomest moments _ever." _She added.

Sydney was about to continue before a stagehand entered the Divas locker room and said, "Sydney, you're introductions of the first award along with Chris are on in a few." Then left.

"Well, here's me leaving, see you guys in a while." Sydney said as she left the Divas locker room.

There was a period of silence before Haylie comments, "Looks like I'm going to have a great time on Raw if I get drafted here."

"And you're correct on that part." Mickie said.

**.x.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the first Slammy of the evening, please welcome Sydney and Chris!"

_Life is a Highway _started to play as Sydney and Chris walked out to the podium with Chris wearing a white wife-beater because he was in competition right after that against someone that he forgot about. When they walked to the podium, Sydney started it off by saying, "The 2008 Tag Team of the Year category presents the true definition of unity and teamwork."

"And the nominees are." Chris said.

_2008 Tag Team of the Year_

_Nominee #1:Priceless  
Nominee #2: Cryme Tyme  
Nominee #3: Miz & John Morrison  
Nominee #4: Dallas & Asher_

"And the Slammy goes too…." Sydney paused, "The Miz and John Morrison…oh you got to be kidding me." She added for added….annoyance as Morrison's theme started to play as him possibly ready for the match against Chris, Miz and Haylie between the two walked to the podium as the guys started their "emotional speech" and Haylie was just standing there….either ready to knock the daylights out of them, or wanted to punch a punching bag because they were acting like total girly-girls.

**FF to the End**

As Haylie was in John's corner "cheering" on him against Chris, and she felt like the match was going on for like two years or something, until Chris preformed _Epic Backbreaker _and got the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, Chris!"

The ref was raising Chris's hand in victory as Haylie slid slowly in the ring to check to see if John was alright.

**.x.**

"Do you _seriously _have to accompany both of those losers to they're matches?" Mickie asked as soon as Haylie walked backstage and up to her.

"Yeah—it's a part of that storyline I have to do that Olivia wanted to get me in." Haylie said.

"And when does it end?" Mickie asked.

"I seriously don't even know." Haylie said as she took a drink out of her water bottle.

"By the way your body language was out there during the John/Chris match, I saw that you _really _hated that storyline." Mickie said.

"And still do…..but I try to hide that feeling until it _eventually _ends." Haylie said.

"But still, you have it bad." Mickie said.

"Yeah, but surprisingly they're actually nice." Haylie said.

"Really?" Mickie asked, automatically not believing Haylie.

"Yeah, well John is for a little while once you get to know him, but Mike, it takes about five months." Haylie said.

"But short for you because…..?" Mickie asked.

"We're dating, shockingly." Haylie said.

"Aww you guys look cute together." Mickie said.

"You're like the…..fifth person who said that…I think." Haylie said, then added, "Or you could be the tenth, I seriously can't remember."

**.x.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting the Slammy Award for _Extreme Moment _of the year, please welcome Tiffany and the ECW Champion Matt Hardy!"

As soon as that duo made it to the podium, Matt started saying, "First of all, it's great to be here, the birthplace of extreme. The following superstars have proven to go to extraordinary heights to leave a mark on they're opponents and history."

"The nominees are for 2008 Extreme Moment of the year are." Tiffany stated.

_2008 Extreme Moment of the Year_

_Nominee #1: Parking Lot Brawl (between Cena & JBL)  
Nominee #2: Undertaker's Crash Landing at Extreme Rules  
Nominee #3: Jeff Hardy's 20ft Swanton Bomb (onto Orton)  
Nominee #4: The Great Hurricarana (on the two flights of stairs between Sydney and Beth Phoenix)_

"And the Slammy goes too…..Sydney!" _Life is a Highway _started up again as Sydney wearing the same outfit at the start of the broadcast walked to the podium, accepted the award from Tiffany, and as Tiffany and Matt left, Sydney waited for a few minutes after the fans' cheers died down before saying, "Wow…I can't believe I won something…..even if it is for me basically risking my life and Beth's life….by the way, glad to see you're alright Beth after that match….and I'm glad I didn't even do even _more _damage to you than that hurricarana. Anyways, I'll make this short and sweet for all of you so that you guys would like to see more Slammy Awards being handed out, I'm glad that I won a Slammy, and I'm always glad that I got the WWE Universe on my side or whatever Extreme Moment that I find myself in, and I hope to win more of these one day. Thank you." Then left the podium.

**.x.**

"Congratulations Sydney." Mickie said as she saw the red-head join her and Haylie.

"Thanks, and I actually know that this blondie is nominated for a Slammy." Sydney said.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, Couple of the Year award." Sydney said.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, hope you win it." Sydney said.

**.x.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the 2008 Couple of the Year, Kelly Kelly and Kane."

As soon as that…..duo made it to the podium, Kelly started, "Throughout WWE History, there have been many prominent couples, who have touched our hearts. Love is a wonderful thing?" Kelly asked turning her head towards Kane, who said, "The last time I was involved in a relationship I tombstoned a priest." A few awkward moments later, Kelly said, "And here are the nominees for 2008 Couple of the Year."

_Couple of the Year_

_Nominee #1: Glamarella-Santino and Beth Phoenix  
Nominee #2: Edge and Vickie Guerrero  
Nominee #3: William Regal and Layla_

_Nominee #4: Haylie Trudel and The Miz_

"And the Slammy goes too…" Kelly started as she opened the envelope, "Haylie Trudel and The Miz." Mike's theme song started to play as him and Haylie walked out to the podium for the second time to accept they're awards, and when Kelly and Kane left, Haylie started by saying, "Even though me and Miz have been dating for about a few months now I think, we are honoured to have this award, well, this is more towards me, since Miz already got one and possibly could get more, I think."

"Correction is, I will get more possibly." Miz said.

"Yeah, possibly is the correct term, anyways, as I said before, we are honoured to be 2008 Couple of the Year." Then the winning couple left the podium for the second time that night.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day, Haylie was sleeping soundly in her bed—without any noise (thank the lord) until her alarm started to beep. "What the heck am I in?" Haylie asked as she sat up in bed. "Highschool or something." After getting out of bed, she accidentally tripped over her own suitcase. "Alright this _really _proves that I'm not a morning person."

After she got up, she got dressed in a white tank top with a graffiti star, grey stone-washed skinny jeans and white slippers as she slid into the living room (or whatever it would be called) as she jumped over the couch and started to flip through the channels as she saw what the time was _7:15AM _"Now _that _is why I am not a morning person, I don't wake up before noon." Then continued flipping through the channels, until Michelle walked into the room. She turned to the Florida native and asked, "Did you ever heard of the term _knocking."_

"Nope." She said as she sat beside Haylie. "What you doing today?"

"Hopefully getting some sleep."

Michelle laughed a little bit before saying, "No seriously what are you doing today?"

"Nothing, why?" Haylie asked.

"Well, some of the SD Divas wanted to throw some sort of a celebration party for your Slammy win last night." Michelle said. "Which by the way, congrats on that." And hugged Haylie.

"No problem." Haylie said. "But is this celebration for the Couple of the Year Slammy or the Best Internet Video Slammy?" She asked.

"Are you telling me that the Dirt Sheet won Best Internet Show?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah—but I think part of that would have been me half the time embarrassing 'The Greatest Tag Team of the Twenty First Century.'." Haylie said.

"Yeah I got to agree with you on that front." Michelle said. "But Two Slammys? A newbie would be lucky to get one."

"Well, I'm no ordinary newbie." Haylie said.

"Yeah you won a championship early in you're career, won Two Slammys, I'm proud to call you my bestfriend." Michelle said as she hugged Haylie again. Once she let go, she commented, "I see you're hair is turning back to blond again."

"Now I remember I should kill Mike for that, but it's not completely blond yet." Haylie said.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked as she saw Haylie flip her hair so the underside was visible to Michelle. "There's a little bit of orange left." Then moved her head so her eyes was back at Michelle.

"Well, it's going to be blond soon." She said with a smile. "Where you're boy-toys?"

Haylie evil eyed Michelle before her saying, "What did I do _this _time?"

"Incase if you wanna know where Dimwit #1 and Dimwit #2 are, they're either dead asleep or out somewhere." Haylie said.

"And why aren't you with them?" Michelle asked.

"It's a little something-something called 'I just woke up,'." Haylie said.

"Oh, _that _could explain a lot of things." Michelle said.

**.x.**

At the SD arena for their weekly tapings, Haylie walked into the arena changed into a black tied back _Hollywood Undead _t-shirt, white jean capris and red converse with the blond hair straightened. "Congrats Hay." She heard someone say behind them, which then she turned around and saw that it was Alicia and Christina.

"Thanks girls." Haylie said. "But really, it feels like I don't even deserve these awards."

"What in the hell are you talking bout girl?" Christina asked.

"I'm just a rookie, people like you should've won these." Haylie said lifting both her hands with her Slammys in her hands.

"We should've up, but you did, you deserve them way more than us, I mean, you're a rookie, but yet, you act like you're a veteran in this sport." Alicia said patting her shoulder.

"You really think?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, and now let's get ready for our match." Alicia said as she dragged Haylie to the gorilla position.

"Alright, say 'bye' to me much." Christina said sarcastically.

"Bye!" Both Haylie and Alicia said from a large distance.

**.x.**

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, Alicia Fox!"

She walked out to her normal entrance with the fans giving a mixed reactions from the audience, when she was inside the ring _Low _started up as the fans were cheering louder than ever.

"And her opponent, from Long Island, New York she is one half of 2008's Couple of the Year, one third of 2008's best Internet video and the Divas Champion, Haylie Trudel!"

She walked out doing her normal entrance, having the Divas Championship around her waist, and raising both of her Slammys in the air as she heard the fans cheer for her. When she slid into the ring and posed for the fans, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the start of the match.

**FF to the End**

To what Haylie thought as she had Alicia set up for _Surgical Free, _and as she was doing the move, Alicia moved out of the way and Haylie pressed her feet against the turnbuckle, and apparently tweeked her ankle the wrong way as she landed outside of the ring, tweeking that ankle a little bit more as she was holding that ankle in pain, having to see Alicia realizing what the heck was going on, then slid out of the ring, grabbed Haylie by the hair, brought her back in the ring, performed her finisher and got the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, Alicia Fox!"

The ref raised Alicia's hand in the air as she was staring at Haylie cradling her ankle. After the ref released her hand, she bent down to Haylie and ask, "Need help to backstage?"

"If you want." Haylie replied as Alicia helped her up, and with help from the official, him and Alicia brought the Divas Champion backstage.

**.x.**

"How bad is it doc?" Haylie asked.

She was in the infirmary with a doctor who was currently checking her ankle.

"Well Miss Trudel from that tweak that you'd received while doing your finisher, and when you fell, that actually brought your injury in my eyes a second degree sprain, but, this is what you have to do for me, can you put your even body weight between both your ankles?" The doctor asked.

Haylie lightly slid herself off of the seat she was sitting on and what she was doing started to go perfect….for about five seconds, until she was forced to put all of her weight on the un-injured ankle.

"Yeah, sit down." The doctor said as Haylie sat back to where she was. "There is a little bit of swelling going on in that ankle, you can't put your weight on that ankle, can you move it around?" The doctor asked.

Haylie moved it about halfway before she hissed in pain. "Nope." She breathed out.

"Yeah, you got a second degree ankle sprain." The doctor said.

"How long will I be out of action?" Haylie asked.

"Well, what I can say with that severity, probably about two months, but with the rehabilitation that you can voluntary take, or not, you're choice, it would take four months in total." The doctor said.

"Alright." Haylie said. "I'll be the idiot and not take the rehab."

"You're choice Miss Trudel, for the meantime, here are some crutches." The doctor said as she handed Haylie crutches, and was putting a brace on the ankle. "And here is a brace so that you could possibly put less pressure on the ankle."

When she was done, Haylie crutched her way out of the room, but not before Michelle caught up with her, "OMG Haylie what happened."

"Well with my match with Alicia, I hurt my ankle which resulted me not be in action for two months." Haylie said.

"Are you still be able to be the Divas Champion?" Michelle asked.

"Hopefully." Haylie said.


	33. Dirt Sheet Christmas Edition

While stuck in the hotel room with an elevated ankle, Haylie was bored out of her mind—Michelle was out with Victoria and Natalya, the two "boy-toys" as Maryse would like to call it were out doing….what ever that Haylie didn't even wanna know, and basically everyone was busy to not even care about her—or so that's what Haylie thinks.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock_

Haylie groaned as she got off of her bed, grabbed her crutches and walked slowly to the door, and opened to reveal Olivia.

"Hey Olive, what up?" Haylie asked.

"Nothing much, just wanted to tell you that you are still Divas Champion even though you have the ankle injury." Olivia said, which then put a smile on Haylie's face.

"Sweet, thanks, I would hug you, but, I'm almost confined to these things." Haylie said, referring to her crutches.

"It's alright—so how you holding up, how long are you out of action for?" Olivia asked.

"Two months." Haylie said.

"Ouch." Olivia said. "Oh by the way, I didn't get a chance to say congratulations on winning the two Slammy awards on Monday." Olivia said.

"Thanks, it was an honour to win one, but two, wow, I must be _real _special." Haylie said.

"In deed you are." Olivia said. "Well, I'll he heading out somewhere, take care of that ankle, and don't hurt yourself even more, you hear me, I need a good, not that much injured Champion." Olivia said before walking away from Haylie.

"Alright, sheesh." Haylie said as she closed the door and walked back to her bed, and got her laptop, where she read that she'd received a message.

_To: Haylie :)  
Subject: How you doing?_

_Hey Haylie, how do you like it there in the WWE? I always watch you on Smackdown with you're father (when he wants to), you're doing an excellent job, even better than your brother is on Raw (but don't tell him I said that whenever you get a chance to see him)…and I see that you've already got a boyfriend—didn't take you long to get one—well, maybe because you've got most of the beauty :), is he nice? I can clearly tell he's cute, but is he nice? If so—he's a good catch for you—I'd advise you to keep him for as long as possible…could be a good husband for you some day (: …just saying :)_

_Anyways, I'll get going, don't want to be holding you up  
can't wait too see you when Smackdown heads down here (:_

_-Mom (: (L)  
P.S: Congrats on winning the Divas Championship_

"Oh Mom." Haylie said, as she started typing her reply:

_To: Mom_

_RE: Subject: How you doing?_

_Hi Mom! :D Well, I'm doing great, and I love it here in the WWE, it's extremely fun :), and I'm glad you watch SD on Fridays—with or without Dad (:, and really? I do better than Josh?, I find that hard to believe sometimes, but anyways, thanks for the compliment on that, and as for my boyfriend, he's a mixture of nice and annoying, but mostly nice, and you _really _think that he's husband material? Well, I got to see what Dad thinks about that haha :) As for me winning the Divas Title Belt—thank you :D That was the most exciting moment _ever _in my whole life :)_

_And I can't wait too see you and Dad back home (:  
Well, I got to go as well :)_

_-Haylie (: (L)_

She placed the laptop back on the night table, and decided to watch TV for a little while.

**.x. **(_Dirt Sheet—Christmas edition) _**(AN: Why Christmas? Because I'm Awesome like that)**

_*Beginning*_

"_In a world full of winners and losers, two men and diva have risen even higher than before to bring you, the Slammy Award winning show: _**The Dirt Sheet!"**

**.x.**

"Hi, I'm John Morrison, and I got six presents for all of you." He said before showing his abs. "Merry Christmas."

"Wow." Mike started, which then Haylie finished, "That's awkward."

"Really? How presents do you have for the people Miz?" John asked, completely ignoring Haylie….thank God.

Silence came from the 'Chick Magnet' as an answer to John's question, which then he said, "That's what I thought."

"I'm your Chick Magnet, the Miz."

"And I'm Haylie." Haylie said, which was wearing a red tube top, dark green skinny jeans and red and green converse shoes, and her blond hair was straightened, with the additions of green and red hair extensions.

"Welcome to the holiday edition of _The Dirt Sheet, _but first; John, what's in your hands?" Mike asked.

_Please don't tell me they're being their egotistical selves….again and saying what is different between the tag belts and they're Slammy Awards, and if so, please don't get me involved. _Haylie thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if you were asking me about the Slammy for being the best tag team in the WWE, or the World Tag Team Championship, my hands are full." John said as him and Mike were laughing a little bit—and Haylie was just plain annoyed over these two losers. "But something's different about you to there Miz, are you wearing a different hat?" John asked.

"I am wearing a different hat." Mike said, referring to the Santa hat that he ahs on his head, along with John and Haylie, "but I don't think that's it, there something really heavy about me that's different…gee, could it be the World Tag Team Championship, or, or, is it the Best Internet Video Slammy for the Dirt Sheet, or, or, is it the Couple of the Year Slammy, with this beautiful woman right beside me." Mike said as he kissed the top of Haylie's head.

"I don't know, I think it is though." John said.

"It could be." Mike said.

"Wow—you guys act like total egotistical freaks you know that, right?" Haylie asked.

"Got a problem with that?" John asked, facing Haylie.

"Yeah I do, you two are annoying as hell." Haylie said.

"Oh, and you're not?" Mike asked.

"Absolutely." Haylie said. "Let's face it, girls are _less _annoying than guys."

"You do not know how much you are—" John started to say before he heard the imfamous _Ho Ho Ho._

"It's Santa Claus via satellite." Mike said.

"Hey Santa, when are you going to get Josh that Elliptical Trainer that he needs."

_Satellite_

"Santa" laughs before saying, "Josh is getting bigger than me, too many cookies young man."

_DS set_

"But what about Cena Santa, are you ever gonna get him some spray tan?" Mike asked.

_Satellite_

"I got Cena tanner last year, he just never uses it." "Santa" replied.

_DS set_

"Santa, what do you think about Jeff Hardy becoming WWE Champion?" Haylie asked.

_Satellite_

"Jeff Hardy isn't WWE Champion." "Santa" said while laughing before stopping and asking, "Is he?" *_insert Santa spazzing fit*_

_DS set_

"If Santa came to the Palace of Wisdom, we'd beat him up with candy canes." John commented.

"Well, that's all the time we have for this week, because in like, there are winners, and there are losers." Mike said.

"Merry Christmas to all…." Haylie started.

"**Be Jealous!"**


	34. Chapter 34

_Two Months Later_

"I can't believe you're back!" Michelle said as she hugged Haylie.

It was SD again and it was the day that Haylie was officially going to be back in action, and she was currently wearing her attire of a pink plaid halter corset, turquoise and pink zebra print skinny jeans and two strap boots.

"Same here." Haylie said as she hugged the Florida native back. "And I've heard I'm facing Natalya for the title apparently?"

"Yeah, she won it like three weeks ago during a match against Alicia." Michelle said.

"That girl deserves it." Haylie said.

"Really?" Natalya asked as she came up to Haylie and Michelle. "You really think I deserve a shot for the title?"

"Well yeah, from what I saw since I came here, you are a real good competitor who should at least get one title reign, if not more." Haylie said.

"You the best." Natalya said as she hugged Haylie.

"Thanks." Haylie said as Natalya let go.

"And I'm glad that you're back—I was tired of facing Maryse and Michelle over and over again."

"Hey, since when was facing me bad?" Michelle asked, sounding like she was offended.

"It wasn't—I just needed some fresh competition." Natalya said.

"Oh-I understand." Michelle said.

**.x.**

**FF to the End of Haylie/Natalya match**

When Natalya was in position, Haylie went in and performed _Surgical Free _to get the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

The red handed her the Divas Championship and raised her hand in the air for victory as the WWE Universe cheered for her on her victorious return to the ring. When she made it backstage, she was being met by someone who was _very _familiar to her.

"JOSH!" Haylie exclaimed as she ran up to her brother and gave her a hug.

"Hey Haylie." Josh said as he hugged her back. "How's SD treating you?"

"It's awesome." Haylie said.

"I've heard that you're now officially, officially dating Mike?" Josh asked.

"Yeah—you're like the fifteenth person who asked that." Haylie said.

"So, are you?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Haylie said.

"Well, if you're thinking something about me breaking you two up because he isn't "perfect" for you, don't worry—I think you two are made for each other." Josh said.

"Really?" Haylie asked, totally not believing her 24 year old brother.

"Yeah, and congratulations on winning the Divas Championship." He said and hugged her again.

"Thanks Big Bro." Haylie said as she hugged him back.

"Can I say something about your relationship with Mike?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Haylie asked as she let go of Josh.

"If you guys break up, and if he decides to spread any rumours about you whatsoever, you can trust me into not believe _any _of them, you understand me?" Josh asked.

"Understand." Haylie said with a smile on her face. She could always count on her brother for anything.


	35. WWE Draft

**FF to the Draft**

It was finally the WWE Draft on Monday Night Raw where Haylie was in the Divas locker room, talking to Mickie and Sydney.

"You guys excited for the Draft coming up soon?" Sydney asked.

"Totally—even though I could be drafted to RAW or ECW before the nights over." Haylie said.

"Well, if you're going to be on RAW, you might bring some interest to the Divas Division." Mickie said.

"Why? Aren't you and Beth doing that already?" Haylie asked, referring to the rivalry that Mickie and Beth developed on RAW.

"Well yeah, but you can be a perfect curveball or something." Mickie said.

"Well she could Micks, but in order to do that, she needed to be drafted to RAW, but she could stay on SD or be drafted to ECW." Sydney said.

"Well yeah, please get drafted to RAW." Mickie said.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, we need Punk Divas on RAW." Mickie said.

"I'm not _that _punk; that belonged to that Ashley chick." Haylie said.

"Well, you could be the next generation of her." Sydney said.

'_Will I be drafted to a different brand by the time the nights over.' _Haylie thought as she was starting to doubt herself on stay on Smackdown.

**.x.**

**FF to the End of Miz/Josh match**

It was getting close to the end of the two draft pick match between Mike and Haylie's brother Josh—and it'd looked like that ECW was going to get the draft pick—until for some reason John decided to interfere in the match, pushing Josh off the top turnbuckle, which the ref saw and DQ'ed Mike, which got Josh the victory.

"Here is you're winner via disqualification, Josh Trudel!"

While John and Mike were trying to talk it out between the two on what had happened, Hayulie was looking at the titantron, seeing who was being drafted to Raw.

_*Few suspenseful moments later*_

_Drafted to Monday Night Raw: The Miz_

John and Mike couldn't believe what the hell just happened: The Miz was out of ECW and onto Monday Night Raw, and Haylie was just looking dumb-fonded at what had happened, but was still looking at the titantron for who else was being drafted to RAW, along with Mike and John.

_*More suspenseful moments later*_

_Drafted to Monday Night Raw: Haylie Trudel_

"WHAT?" Haylie exclaimed as she saw what was in front of her on the titantron, she was being drafted to RAW. Few minutes later, Mike, John and Haylie hugged each other as some sort of a "good bye" ceremony thing…then Mike ended up performing _Reality Check _onto John.

Few moments later, Mike set up John at the turnbuckle, and made Haylie perform _Surgical Free _onto the person that she managed for a few months. After all of that, Mike and Haylie walked backstage while absorbing the boos that the WWE Universe was giving us….but that was mostly for Mike, they still think of Haylie as the best Diva that ever stepped to Smackdown and now was on RAW.

When they made it backstage, they were automatically met with Mickie and Sydney who hugged Haylie. "I can't believe that you're on RAW." They said together.

"Hey, what about boyfriend who was also drafted to RAW?" Mike asked.

"Oh, we don't care about you, we care about our now best friend being drafted." Sydney said.

"Oh thanks Syd, really appreciate that." Mike said in sarcasm.

"Anytime loser." Sydney replied before her and Mickie were dragging Haylie to the Divas locker room.

"Why does everyone care about her and not me?" Mike asked himself to no one in particular.


	36. Chapter 36

It was Haylie's first night on RAW and she was getting ready in the Divas locker room for her match against Tori, and she was wearing a white t-shirt with black words saying, _Sorry, I was dreaming about your death, _white short shorts and black ankle boots.

"Wow, I say that your fashion choice is….random." Kelly said as she walked into the locker room to see Haylie finishing up getting ready.

"Yeah it is, but I'm not the type of girl that wants to look like a slut on national TV….no offence to some of the Divas that probably do that." Haylie said.

"Oh none taken, almost all the people that we come across that hate the WWE says that we're sluts, we get that like everyday, but there is one person that does that like everyday." Kelly said.

"Who?" Haylie asked.

"You're opponent." Kelly said.

"Tori?" Haylie asked.

"Yep, she's like the number one slut on RAW, and could act like a total bitch when she wants to." Kelly said.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yep, good luck facing her," Kelly said.

"Alright." Haylie said as she was walking to the gorilla position.

**.x.**

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, Tori!"

_Buttons _by The PussyCat Dolls started to play as Tori made her way out to the ring, wearing a purple chain-like bikini top, blue acid wash low rise skinny jeans and white flip flops. When she entered the ring, _Low _started to play.

"And her opponent, from Long Island New York, Haylie Trudel!"

She made her usual entrance to the ring, and when she did, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF to the End**

Haylie performed her finisher on Tori to get the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

The ref raised Haylie's hand in victory as the people in attendance at the arena in Atlanta, Georgia was cheering for her. 1 and 0 in victories on RAW, and Haylie hopes for that to continue. When she finally made it backstage, she was approached by a stage hand who said that she was supposed to be in the GM's office.

As soon as she _eventually _made it there, she opened the door to find a blond that was around thirty-thirty one wearing a white tank top (that was all that Haylie could see from her point of view) sitting behind a large desk, and to Haylie's left was Mike, and to her right was some guy wearing a black and blue attire.

"Nice of you to join us Haylie, I was basically discussing to these two gentlemen about the latest storyline that they would be receiving." The blond said.

"Alright, so is this the type of storyline where I'm in it, but have no involvement whatsoever?" Haylie asked.

"Well, we'll see bout that when it progresses, all that it basically states is you are the on screen bitchy girlfriend to Mike when he develops this rivalry with John which would progress to whenever I find it boring." The blond continued.

"Sweet, would it basically have me insulting and hurting people?" Haylie asked.

"Yes, and you get to slap John whenever he rarely insults you." The blond continued.

"Sweet." Haylie said. "No offence John, I just like to hurt people some way."

"None taken." He said.

"I'll let you guys know whenever there is a sudden update on this storyline." The blond said.

_Miz + Cena Musi: So you're basically trying to re-create the Miz/Cena feud?_

_Me: Yes, that was the second best feud that I've ever saw in the WWE, and the Miz/Cena feud was the birth of the Miz's first actual catchphrase, "I'm Awesome."_

_Miz Muse: Why do you keep on stealing my line?_

_Me: Because I'm awesome like that, read and review :D :D_


	37. Chapter 37

"You the new girl?" Tori asked as she approached Haylie as they were near the Divas locker room.

"Yeah, wasn't that pretty freaking obvious?" Haylie asked in a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Look it here blondie, Raw is totally different from Smackdown or whatever the fuck brand you were on." Tori said, getting closer to the Long Island native.

"How so? There's a bitch talking to me?" Haylie asked.

Tori looked like she was ready to punch Haylie in the face, but was resisting the urge, "Wasn't there a bitch on whatever brand you were on?" Tori asked.

"That 'whatever brand' I was on was Smackdown, and as a matter of fact, no there wasn't." Haylie said.

"Well, that's a shocker." Tori said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Haylie asked.

"If you can't detect a bitch, than maybe _you're _the bitch." Tori said, and seeing that Haylie wasn't responding to what the Chicago native had to say, she then said, "Wow, no wonder why you're brother doesn't want you to be his sister." And Tori probably went a little bit _too _far with that comment because Haylie finally had the courage to punch Tori in the jaw.

"Don't you _ever _talk about my brother like that you no good slut!" Haylie exclaimed as she was walking to the Divas locker room.

"Got into it with Tori?" Sydney asked as she saw Haylie walk into the locker room.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Haylie asked.

"I heard, apparently she went as far as for you to slap her?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah—I swear she's a total bitch." Haylie said. "Even I didn't encounter people like her over on SD."

"Yeah well, you'll get used to her after a while—or if you become her enemy, then you get to suffer with that for as long as until you get off of RAW." Sydney said.

"Yeah well, I already hate you, and I've been on RAW for like an hour or so?" Haylie asked, as she got changed into a light blue sparkly halter top, black skinny jeans and red converse shoes. "Looks like I'm going to be out there again."

"Accompanying your boyfriend?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah—and he's going to be acting like a total idiot." Haylie said.

"When has he not been acting like an idiot?" Sydney asked. "No offence or anything."

"Oh none taken, I even ask myself that, and good point, he always does." Haylie said. "Well, I'll head out, see you tonight, I guess."

"Yeah see ya." Sydney said as the Long Island native left the Divas locker room.

**.x.**

"I swear, if you're doing some lame ass promo before the match, I would seriously hurt you." Haylie commented.

Her and Mike were standing in the gorilla position, waiting for his entrance to start, and Haylie was hoping that he wasn't going to annoy the WWE Universe, and herself.

"Why would you hurt me?" Mike asked.

"Because you're annoying." Haylie simply said.

"But you love me?" Mike asked, one-arm hugging his girlfriend of a few months.

"Yes, sadly I do." Haylie said as she kissed his cheek, then his theme song started to play.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Haylie Trudel, from Cleveland Ohio the Miz!"

As soon as Mike did some of his entrance, he started to say as him and Haylie were walking down the ramp, "Cena, Cena, Cena, getting thrown into a 7000 watt search light and getting beat down by the Big Show last week, is nothing, compared to what I'm going to do to you tonight. Look at me Cena!" Trying to get Cena's attention, for he was obviously paying more attention to the 7" giant literally sitting on the announce table. "What's the matter Cena? Are you a little hurt? Are you hurting Cena? Aww, poor poor Cena."

As the WWE Universe was chanting _Cena, Cena, Cena _Haylie was just standing beside Mike, already annoyed out of her mind that he was acting like…like…a moronic being who's just annoying to everyone around him. "You see, you should actually be excited, this is just a simple match, this isn't _12 Rounds, _people are actually going to see this Cena." And _that _got Cena's full attention to the Cleveland native. "Oh _now _I got your attention huh?" As he was climbing up the stairs and Haylie was walking to ringside to his corner, he continued to say, "Yeah, I mean, I know that sort of means that _12 Rounds _sucked, but, in all fairness, you're rap album sucked to." Then entered the ring and the match officially got under-way.

**FF to the End**

After a _Reality Check, _Mike covered John for the one-two-three. "Here is you're winner, The Miz!" And Haylie was kind of hoping for Mike to be done and over with with Cena….at least for this week, but as always, Haylie couldn't get what she wanted because Mike ended up going outside the ring, getting a steel chair, entering the ring and started to beat the living daylights out of Cena.

Few minutes later (with Haylie trying to stop it for a while) Mike _finally _stopped with the brutal chair shots and him and Haylie finally went backstage.

"My experience on Raw would be a _very _interesting one." Haylie muttered.


	38. The Return of the Dirt Sheet

_*FF to a few days before Bragging Rights*_

***Beginning***

"_In a world full of winners and losers, two men and diva have risen above to bring you: _**"The Dirt Sheet!"**

**.x.**

It was the return of the Dirt Sheet which was currently being held on Smackdown, and let's just hope all hell doesn't break loose—and if it does, the WWE Universe would enjoy that.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the stars of the Dirt Sheet! From Raw first, he is the United States Champion, the Miz!"

His theme song blasted throughout the arena as he made his entrance to the Smackdown ring, enjoying the boos that were coming from the WWE Universe as usual. When he got inside the ring and sat in one of the seats, the Smackdown announcer continued,

"Next from Raw, she is the Divas Champion, Haylie Trudel!"

_Low _played as Haylie made her energetic entrance towards the ring hearing the cheers from the fans. This week, she was wearing a pink tank top underneath a black and light blue _Bench _jacket, yellow skinny jeans and red converse shoes and her Divas Championship was around her abdomen and she slid into the ring and took the middle seat as she always had whenever they shot a Dirt Sheet episode.

"And from Smackdown, he is the Intercontinental Champion, John Morrison!"

John's theme started to play as he made his regular entrance and hearing many of the WWE Universe's cheers. When the Los Angeles native walked into the ring, he sat in his normal seat, waited for the fans' cheers to die down before continuing, "Hi, I'm John Morrison, and at Bragging Rights, I'm going to prove why being the Intercontinental champion is far more superior to being….Miz, wait a minute, you got a championship, is that thing real buddy? Or you get that on ?" John asked the Awesome one.

"Yes, it's real, I'm your United States Champion, the Miz." He replied.

"And I'm your Divas Champion Haylie Trudel." Haylie said with a smile and a small wave on her face.

"And welcome to _The Return of the Dirt Sheet."." _John said.

"WWE brings you a new concept, in a new pay-per-view called Bragging Rights. It will determine which show is far more superior than the other, is it Raw? Or—" Mike started but got cut off by John.

"Or, is it Smackdown?" John asked the WWE Universe.

"And we'll also determine which former member of one of the greatest tag teams of the twenty first century is superior…." Haylie started.

"The Miz?" Mike asked, then received boos.

"Or…John Morrison?" John asked, and obviously received cheers.

"Everybody knows that I was the star of that tag team." Mike said, then continued, "Throughout history, great pairs have broken up, one going on to fame and fortune while the other one fizzling out into obscurity. For example, Mork and Mindy."

*_flashes picture of the duo*_

"They were Robin Williams and what's her name?" Mike asked.

"Then of course we got Bill and Ted." John said.

_*picture of the duo flashes*_

"Ted of course became Neo from Crack the Matrix, and Bill, well, he went to the unemployment line, which is probably where you'll go Miz." John added.

"Hahaha, and the list goes on: Wayne and Garf, Regis and Kathy Lee, and nobody can forget about the Rockers!" Mike said.

"Marty Jannetty, Shawn Michaels, the Rockers." John said.

"Yes, when they broke up, Shawn Michaels went on to become Shawn Michaels!" Mike said with added _umph. _"And Marty Janetty went on to become well, Marty Janetty, wawawaa…and at Bragging Rights, I will prove that I am the Shawn Michaels, and you my friend, are the Marty Janetty."

'_Oh Lord, just get this over with, PLEASEEEEEEE.' _Haylie pleaded in her head as she acted like she was bored out of her mind.

"Well that's, that's just impossible Miz, because Marty Janetty never had sweet merchandise like I got." John said, showing off his WWE t-shirt.

"Wow, cool t-shirt, listen—"

"You're mom got one of these by the way." John commented.

"There can't be two Janetty's, so in default, you're the Janetty. Thank you." Mike said.

"Actually, there _are _two Janetty's, there's Marty Janetty, and there's _you._ You know, I think you guys would make a great tag team. Marty Janetty and Mizzy Janetty. _Hey I'm Marty, hey I'm Mizzy, we're the Janetty's and we're AWESOME!" _John said, which made some of the WWE Universe laugh—including Haylie a little bit. "See what happens when you don't have a girlfriend folks."

"You dumb or something, I have my girlfriend right here." Mike said, pointing his finger to Haylie.

"I've meant an _actual _girlfriend, not some girl that wants to sleep with a 'top superstar' to get her way to the top, and I see that it actually worked—she's the Divas Champion." John said, which received a shocked look on Haylie's face.

"Listen here, I don't sleep with random people just to get to the top of some chain—I get to the top by my own hardwork, now I don't know how you got to the top, and I sure as heck don't even _wanna _know how Miz got to the top, but all I know is that I got here on my own, and I don't sleep with people as a stepping stone." Haylie said.

"That's not what I heard last night." John teased before almost getting attacked by the Divas Champion, but Mike held her back.

"Miz, you haven't changed at all." John started. "The only thing that you have done is, conformed. You know, back in the day, you had the hat and the scarf and you're capris, you at least had the courage to be yourself, and dressed like a loser, like that." John said as a picture of Mike in the said attire was shown at the titantron.

"But now, you are this strange mixture of Michael Phelps, Mr. Ed, Pink and Big Dick Johnson, and when you put all of that together, you get: The Miz." John said.

"Hahaha. Number one, I have great hair." (**AN: Yeah right), **"Number Two, the women love my pearly whites." He added, smiling for the added effect. **(AN: I'm not one of them). **"And three, I look good in trunks." He finished. **(AN: LMFAO! That is totally a false statement on so many freaking levels).**

"If by good, you mean husky? Then yeah." John said.

"Husky?" Mike asked.

"You know, husky? You know what I'm talking bout, the word that moms use to call their kids not fat, but they really are."

"Now I'm fat?" Mike asked.

"You're not fat, you're _husky." _John replied.

"I'm not husky." Mike said.

"Make some noise if you think the Miz is husky?" John asked the WWE Universe as they cheered like wildfire—including Haylie.

"You all think I'm husky? Really? Really? Really?" Mike asked as the WWE Universe was chanting _YES! _"All this Miz-takes are just jealous?"

"Of what?" John asked.

"Jealous of my amazing body." Mike replied. (**AN: LMFAO!) **"Yeah, I look good, and the fact is at Bragging Rights, there would be no debate about it, I will prove that I always have and always will be better than you." Mike said.

"Why wait for Bragging Rights?" John asked. "Why don't you prove that right now?"

"John, I'm not going to do that in this second rate city, in this second rate state, on this second rate show, I'll do it at the pay-per-view." Mike said, and that received a lot of boos from the fans, and a shocked face from his girlfriend that she was performing on this 'second rate show' for most of her career before being drafted to Raw.

"You think this place is second rate?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"You think Smackdown is the second rate show?"

"Yep."

"And you think Raw is the A-show?"

"Absolutely."

"You know, all RAW is these days is a cheap version of Saturday Night Live." John started. "So, if you want tune in to watch the amazing star power of Al Shaprton and Nancy O'Dowell, go ahead, who's gonna host next week, Big Bird?" John asked. "Ah that's must see TV. No, if you want to see action, entertainment and the Friday Night Delight, you tune in to watch Friday Night Smackdown." John added. "I think these people are sick of hearing the boring Miz be boring on Raw."

"Boring? Boring? I will have you know that I am the most entertaining and charismatic superstar in the WWE, I am the reason that people watch Monday Night Raw, I am the reason people are watching tonight, I carried you for two years, I was the talent of the tag team, because I'm the Miz and I'm Awesome!" Mike said.

"No, you're the Miz and all you do is run your mouth." John said. "For two years all I heard was: _I have a catchphrase, I'm the Miz and I'm Awesome, Be Jealous, Hoo-Rah, _Shut up! Talk is cheap, and this is Smackdown, it's not Raw, I'm not just gonna sit here and let you talk about what you're gonna do, so why don't you stand up and actually do something?" John asked as he got up from his seat, placed his belt on the seat and continued to say, "C'mon husky boy, why don't you get up and act like a champion? Why don't you get up and prove something, come on!" John said as he pushed Mike out of his chair, and that made Haylie get out of hers, and slid out of the ring, making sure not to get hurt herself.

Mike and John got in each other's faces and John said, "That's right, what do you wanna do? Wanna take a shot at me? I dare you" John said, and the former tag team had a stare down for a little while, and it looked like they were ready to fight it out right then and there, until Mike started to back up towards the ropes, and got out of the ring, met up with Haylie that was up at the bottom of the ramp and as the couple was backing up the ramp, John said, "That's what I thought. See you at Bragging Rights…..Janetty."


End file.
